My Sacrifice
by As The Rush Comes
Summary: The pain was always so much but what happened after pain had to be even worse. With the power to split this very earth in half, I was willing to give it all up for just one kiss from him. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

–

_I'm so high, I can hear Heaven_

_But Heaven, oh Heaven don't hear me_

–

"Miss Porter, I need to speak with you for a moment. It's about Shiloh."

"I already know. She can't sleep through the night now, the pain is so much. I..."

"Please, don't cry. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I did this to her and we both know it. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been born and wouldn't have to endure this pain. I took her life away from her and she has to live through that every day."

"Please, Miss Porter. Now is not the time to blame yourself, we need to think of Shiloh. From my experience, the pain only lasts until her heritage has manifested itself. When that happens, she'll be different, like a new creature."

"And?"

"The first few months, she'll be dangerous. Extremely so. I don't think living here is the best idea. You'll need to get somewhere less populated, less secluded. I also suggest that you two live apart."

"What? I can't do that. I'm all she knows!"

"Please, Miss Porter, it's for your safety. She won't know who you are and could kill you without realizing it. Please, listen to reason."

"Fine, fine."

"I'll do my best to help her, don't worry."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Goodbye, Miss Porter"

"Goodbye"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

–

_Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to Heaven<em>

- I Will Not Bow, Breaking Benjamin

–

_One year later..._

Standing on the cliffs of La Push had always been the best medicine for Shiloh Porter. When her soul was in the deepest turmoil she'd go there and breathe in the scent of the ocean. Some days she thought of taking the dive into the watery haven below, but never did. She wasn't afraid of dying but afraid of the disappointment. She'd never die.

Her mother often asked her what she thought of when she stood on those cliffs. She'd always lie and tell her that she thought about living a normal life. But she never thought about that. In truth, she thought of her father, the man who sired her. It was him who placed this curse on her, taking away her humanity but leaving it intact at the same time. He was the reason her mother would cry at night, mourning the loss of the little girl she had once been. She'd find him one day.

She'd find him and kill him.

Hearing the sounds of the La Push residents, Shiloh knew it was time to take her leave. It was always dangerous to be around others. There were times when she couldn't even be around her own mother. She'd never get to have friends, fall in love, or any of that. Because of who she was.

Because of what she was.

As they grew closer, Shiloh sighed and let her body melt into the wind, speeding up a tree and watching from afar. It was always the same group of boys who would come a cliff dive. From afar, she had the feeling they weren't like the others on the reservation. They seemed more...dangerous.

She watched in envy as they talked and laughed before finally fading into the shadows and heading home. She could hear her mother calling for her.

"Shiloh!"

As she walked through the front door of her home, she exhaled and waved to her mother.

"I was at the reservation again," She told her, "and I know how dangerous that is so please, don't reiterate it to me."

"I just want you to be careful, Shi. That's all." Her mother, Joanna, whispered.

"How can you expect me to be careful when you're around all the time? Don't you understand the strain you put on me? It hurts, Mom!" She hadn't meant to lash out but aggression was a side effect of her power. She always had to be so careful. One temper tantrum could cause an earthquake.

"I'm sorry...I...I'll stay somewhere else tonight." Shiloh wanted to tell her no, to ask her to stay, but it wouldn't be the best idea. She was getting better at controlling herself, but there were times when she was so close to letting it all go. It scared her to death.

She watched in silence as her mother packed an overnight bag and left the small house without a word. When she gone, Shiloh slowly walked into the bedroom they shared and sat on her bed. Burying her head in her hands, she began to cry.

Sobs racked her body as she poured out every bit of frustration. Around her, the house shook and the sound of breaking glass echoed through the hall. She didn't care, though. She _needed_ this.

She needed some kind of release.

Every day, she felt trapped in a prison, unable to move. Her power was her chain, keeping her under lock and key. She couldn't bear it. No one could. No one could _ever_ understand.

With a surge of anger, Shiloh let out a cry filled with the deepest pain and longing.

The house exploded.

Standing amidst the ashes and flames, Shiloh wondered where'd she go from here. There was no one, nowhere, that was like her. And those who came close, even they feared her. She was better off dead.

But, she remembered with a grave smile, she couldn't die.

**I bet you're all wondering what she is. Kudos to whoever can guess it. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

–

_Wake up you're asleep and falling  
>Not to late to open up your heart<em>

_-_Searchlights, Falling Up

–

_Hey, that house that burned down the other day is right around the corner. I wanna check it out._

_Careful, Seth..._

Seth Clearwater ignored his sister's warning as he trotted through the trees, approaching the remains of an old cabin. Everyone had been surprised by the fire but luckily, no one had been hurt or killed. What was strange was that no one knew what had caused the blaze. The fire department was still investigating it, but found no leads. And the owner was long gone.

Sniffing around, Seth picked up an unfamiliar scent. It wasn't vampire, but it certainly wasn't human. Intrigued, he began to follow it, much to Leah's chagrin.

_You should at least let Jacob know about this before you run off and possibly get hurt._

Seth rolled his eyes, _What makes you so sure I'll even find anything? Huh? Besides, I'll be fine._

Leah growled in protest but followed after Seth nonetheless. They moved silently through the trees, following the strange scent as it grew fainter by the second. Fearing that he'd lose it, Seth leaped forward into a clearing, his eyes widening at the sight.

_Holy..._ Leah gasped and they two immediately phased back into their human forms.

The entire clearing had been burned to ash, much like the house had been. As Seth moved through it, he noticed the scent disappeared in the middle of the destruction before picking back up.

"What could have done this?" Leah asked as she picked up some ash and watched it blow off in the wind.

"I don't know...but I want to find out." Ignoring her shouts, Seth phased back into his wolf form and ran into the trees, racing after the scent.

Leah continued to shout at him to stop but he blocked her as he tore through the trees. Leaping over fallen branches and through brush, Seth slid to a stop when he reached the cliffs. Whining, he noticed that the scent disappeared again. Moving around in hopes of finding it again, Seth caught sight of someone standing a few yards away.

Afraid that he'd scare them away, he slipped back into the trees and phased. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants, he moved from within the trees. Much to his disappointment, the person was gone. But the wind brought back the scent full force. Seth wondered if the scent belonged to the one he had just seen.

As he walked towards the edge of the cliff, he heard the sound of a branch snapping. It was close by, as though someone was watching him and trying to sneak up on him. He figured it was Leah.

"Would you stop being such a nag? I'm _fine_!" He turned to face his sister, but instead came face-to-face with someone completely different.

As his eyes met hers, the world around him seemed to fall away and he wondered if he stopped breathing. His heart raced as she moved towards him, and he realized what was taking place. He was imprinting, on a complete and total stranger. The realization both excited and unnerved him.

The girl, whoever she was, stood dangerously close to him now. Her eyes were narrowed and he drank them in. He could see pain, anger, and curiosity floating around in her cobalt orbs.

"Hi," He whispered, "I'm Seth."

She watched him for a second before her lips curled into a soft, but sad, smile.

"I know."

"Who are you?" His voice was light and airy, like she had left him breathless. Hell, he thought, she had.

She didn't answer as she placed a hand on his face and pulled him close, so that their foreheads were resting on each other's. Seth's breath grew ragged as he took in her scent, she was the one he had been looking for earlier. Neither vampire nor human. What was she? He wouldn't be satisfied until he knew everything about her. The curiosity tore him apart.

"Seth..." She whispered and he could hear how broken she was. It tore at his heart. Why? What had made her like this? And what could he do about it? He wanted to make the pain go away. They were connected now, her pain was his pain.

"Please," He pleaded, "Tell me who you are."

"I'm...I'm...a monster."

And then she was gone, leaving only her scent behind. Seth let out a cry of anguish, her absence leaving a gaping in him.

He had to find her. He _needed _to find her. Or he'd die.

He'd die without her.

**Surprised? Maybe or maybe not. More is on the way to satisfy your hunger.**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**P.S. A great big thank you to my reviewers. You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

–

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
>Is so much simpler than change<br>_

-Easier to Run, Linkin Park

–

Shiloh shook as the rain chilled her body. Her resolve was beginning to weaken and she hated herself for it. She knew he was looking for her. She would sense him getting closer each day, and found herself wanting to let him find her.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself.

She knew that something had happened when they first looked at each other. His hard eyes had glazed over before softening, like he was seeing the sun for the first time. She felt connected to him, somehow, and every second she spent with him left her craving for more. And his voice...

It managed to soothe her aching heart.

She wanted to give into him but she remembered who she was. What she was. A monster. An abomination. Unwanted and destined to be unloved. She'd kill him, in the end, she would completely suck the life out of him. Just like she did to everyone who tried to get close to her. Just like her mother.

Her body shivered, but not from the rain, she could feel him again. He was near, closer than he had ever been before. But before he'd be able to find her, she'd slip away again. She'd retreat further into the forest, and further into herself.

He'd give up eventually. He had to.

As he approached, Shiloh breathed and let her body melt into the rain's mist. Moving swiftly, she escaped just as he stepped into her hiding place. She watched his shoulders sag in disappointment and his face twist as agony overtook him. She wasn't just breaking her heart, she was causing him pain.

Guilt wrenched at her and she let herself materialize just a few feet away from him, just out of sight. Though her mind screamed that this was a bad idea, she hesitantly took a step forward. She just wanted to reach out and touch him again, to feel his warmth. He had been so warm.

"You're here..." He said suddenly and she froze. He couldn't see her, not through the thick sheets of rain and the brush. Had he heard her? How? No human could hear her unless she wanted them to.

"Please, don't run away again. I know you must be freaked out but I can explain everything if you just let me." Shiloh took another step forward and the smallest movement caused him to snap his head in her direction. His face lit up when she revealed herself to him.

"How did you know I was here, Seth?" She smiled softly at the blush the spread across his features at the sound of his name. She wondered if his saying her name would have the same effect.

"Well, I know this might freak you out but considering the circumstances, I guess I can tell you. I'm not exactly human." Shiloh raised an eyebrow. He wasn't human? Well that explained the supersonic hearing and the strange connection she felt towards him.

"Not exactly?" Her tone was teasing but she was still serious. Could he be like her?

"I can't tell you everything, but if you come back with me to the reservation, I know someone who can." Shiloh shook her head, she couldn't risk being around people. It was too dangerous. Her powers were still so unstable.

"I can't, Seth, I want to but I can't." She began to back away from him, intending to disappear. This had been a mistake.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked back up at him, "I-I know you aren't human either."

"_Excuse me?_" She demanded.

"Your scent, it's neither human nor...what I mean to say is, you're different."

"I am different, because I'm a monster. I told you that already."

"You are not a monster."

"Yes I am, Seth. And what makes you think otherwise, huh? I'd love to hear it."

"You're to pretty to be a monster."

Shiloh scoffed and found herself unable to retaliate. Was this kid serious? She was _too pretty_ to be an abomination? No freaking way.

"You're unbelievable." Seth grinned.

"You know, you never told me your name."

"It's Shiloh."

"Shiloh? I like it."

**So this ends the exceedingly short chapters. Thank goodness. Don't get too comfy though, more drama and angst is one the way!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

–

_My life gets kind of boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

-Secrets, OneRepublic

–

Edward Cullen was the first one to discover Shiloh's existence and her significance in Seth's life. It had been accidental, and Seth made sure to swear the telepathic vampire to secrecy. Though he wasn't a big fan of hiding his imprint, she had asked him to give her some time, and he was more than willing to grant her wish.

Leah was the second to notice something.

"You're glowing." She muttered at the dinner table one night causing their mother to look over at Seth in interest.

"G-glowing? What do you mean?"

"Every time you come home, you have this big grin on your face and for the rest of the night, it's like you're glowing in happiness. Come on Seth, who is she?" Seth plead the fifth and excused himself from the dinner table.

It was getting harder and harder to keep Shiloh a secret.

Despite the hardship, Seth found relief every day when he would meet with Shiloh in the clearing of ash. She had agreed to go to the reservation only after she had managed to control her powers. At first, Seth didn't quite understand what she was, but she demonstrated her abilities well when she split one of the cliffs in half, causing a rock slide. Luckily, no one was hurt and it took a lot of coaxing from Seth to calm her down afterwards.

She was so convinced that she was a monster. He wanted to prove otherwise.

To help her in controlling her powers, Seth met with her every day after school and patrol. They spent hours, with Seth phased into a wolf of course, practicing. At first, Shiloh was absolutely terrified of hurting Seth, but after he assured her that it took a lot to injure, she stopped holding back. They knocked down a few trees, started a fire or two, but made progress. One night, after Shiloh finally managed to reign in her earth-shaking ability, she thanked him.

If Leah thought he was glowing before, he was on fire now.

When they weren't training, they'd sit on the cliffs and talk. He told about how he came to be a wolf, relaying some of the tribe's legends to her. In return, Shiloh told him about how she sent her mother away when she first came to La Push, for fear of hurting her. Seth hated that she was alone when he wasn't around and hoped that she'd come back to the reservation with him. His mother would gladly give her a place to stay.

"What about your dad?" Shiloh grew silent at this question. Seth sensed that it was a sore subject and was about to back off but she began to speak.

"He was around when I was younger, before the pain of the transformation began. He was never really there, for some reason, he was contented enough to just watch me grow from afar." Seth was sorry to hear that, remember his father who had loved him, his sister, and her mother dearly.

"So is he the reason why...you know." Shiloh nodded.

"It was weird when my mother explained to me what I was. I asked her how it had happened and she told me that my father had been just _dazzling_ the night they met. The result was me, an abomination." Seth placed a hand on hers and squeezed it. His expression was one of pain as he looked at Shiloh.

"You are _not _an abomination. Please, don't ever say that or think it again." She gasped softly and Seth swallowed hard.

"Why are you so nice, Seth?" Seth's expression softened and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just can't stand to see others in pain, especially not you."

"Because I'm your imprint?"

"No, because you're more amazing than you realize."

Though he wanted to pursue a different relationship with Shiloh, Seth was happy enough with friendship. She had hesitated when he told her about being imprinted on, because she was two years older than him. Seth had laughed at her worry and told her that he'd wait thousand lifetimes to be with her. She called him corny and cliché. He told her she was beautiful.

As days turned into weeks, Seth began to voice his discomfort from all his secret-keeping. Shiloh no longer posed a threat to anyone or anything around her, and Seth assured her that if anything were ot happen, he'd be there to stop her.

"Let's give it a dry run, before you meet my family and pack, you can meet my friends." Seth suggested as he and Shiloh were approaching the cliffs.

"Your friends? Who would be friends with you?" Shiloh teased and Seth gave a playful punch on the shoulder. It would have hurt a normal person, but had no effect on the girl beside him.

"Yea, they're like you. Kind of. They can't cause natural disasters but they're strong, really fast, and immortal. They're vampires." Shiloh scoffed and ran a hand through her black hair.

"You're kidding right? You're friends with vampires and you're a werewolf. Unbelievable." She conceded though, agreeing to meet the Cullens the following day.

That night, Seth was surprised to see his mother standing in his doorway. She gave him a soft smile as she came in and sat down on his bed. Without thinking about it, he sat up and rested his head on her shoulder. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Sue Clearwater knew her son was hiding something from her, but she'd wait. He'd tell her in time, so she'd let him go every day and do what it was that he needed to do. She'd know eventually. There was no need to worry and she relayed all of this is silence as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and bid him good night.

The next day, Seth was wired. Throughout patrol, he had a hard time keeping his thoughts at bay, he was so nervous. Finally, Jake asked him to go home, fearing that he was too distracted to pay attention to his duties. Seth thanked him multiple times as he sped off into the woods, unaware that Jacob was watching him closely, and debating whether or not to follow him.

After rushing home and packing some more suitable clothing, Seth burst into the clearing, sliding to a stop in front of Shiloh.

"Someone's excited," She laughed as she reached up and scratched him behind the ears, "Lead the way, Seth."

Seth obliged and ran off into the trees towards Forks, not needing to look back and see if Shiloh was following him. He could hear her keeping pace behind him.

Just before reaching the Cullens' home, Seth stopped to phase and dress in the clothes he had gotten from home, a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Once he was dressed, he took Shiloh's hand and led her through the trees towards the house.

Edward was the first one to come out and greet them, having heard Seth's excited thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Shiloh before looking at Seth.

"You never told us she was..." He trailed off when Seth shook his head.

"Not yet, please." Edward nodded and led the two into the house.

Shiloh stuck close to his side as he introduced to all the Cullens. At first, she stared at them shyly, but when he introduced her to Renesmee, he was surprised to see her face light up. Everyone watched in a tense silence as Shiloh approached the almost fully grown dhampir.

To their astonishment, Renesmee placed a hand on Shiloh's head, relaying images to her. Shiloh inhaled sharply at the contact but relaxed a moment later. When the silent exchange ended, Shiloh turned to look at Seth.

"She's like me, a hybrid." She whispered.

"That's right, a hybrid, you've got the best of both worlds." Seth smiled.

The rest of the evening was spent with Shiloh attached to Renesmee. The girls bonded easily and Seth was glad that Shiloh had finally found someone, she didn't have to be alone anymore.

A tap on his shoulder tore him away from his thought and he turned to see Edward looking at him, concerned.

"She didn't know how to control her powers. She's learned but there are still some times we have to be careful," Seth breathed, "I want to help her, but I don't know how. I've been doing research every day at school, trying to figure something out."

"We can help you help her, Seth. Carlisle is an expert on control, if anyone can teach her, he can." Seth's face broke into a grin.

"Thanks Edward, I really appreciate it." Edward smiled and looked over at Shiloh and Renesmee.

"She can stay here, instead of living in the woods, too. You worry about her so much and it's distracting you. We'll take care of her so you can rest at night."

Seth thanked him and found that he could breathe a little easier. Some of his burden had been lifted and though he still worried about her, he could now worry a little less.

"When do you plan on introducing her to the pack?" Edward asked later on as Shiloh was telling Seth good night. He waited until she went back inside to speak.

"Soon."

**I know it's all fluffy and cute! It won't last long though, so get ready. And thank you again to all my reviewers. You guys make me so happy.**

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

–

_I'm hooked on you  
>I need a fix, I can´t take it<em>

_-_Addicted, Kelly Clarkson

–

What had happened? What had changed? Just weeks earlier, Shiloh wanted to die. She was so convinced that she deserved to die. That she was an abomination. So what was different now? Why had her perspective changed?

Seth.

Every time he was around, it was like he chased the demons away. But they never stayed away, it seemed. Some kept their distance, but there were some that gnawed at her every single day. She feared that she'd finally snap and destroy everything around, like she had done once before. She was anxious, unnerved, and unable to sleep. It made her sick.

She needed Seth.

"Shiloh?"

Renesmee stood in the doorway of Shiloh's bedroom one morning, beckoning her to come and eat. The Cullens had been doing everything they could to make her feel welcome, but she felt so restless. She knew her control was slowly slipping away and she wondered how long it'd be until she'd have to run away again.

She'd have to leave them behind. She'd have to leave Seth behind.

"He wants me to meet his mom, you know." She told Renesmee as they ate breakfast. The rest of the family was out hunting and when they returned, Carlisle would begin helping Shiloh with her power.

"Are you nervous?" Shiloh shrugged. She didn't really know how she felt.

"It's all just happened so fast. My entire life I've been hidden away, unable to make contact with anyone because of what I am. Now, all of a sudden, I come here and a wolf-boy instantly becomes my soul mate or some crap and wants me to _meet _people." Shiloh was surprised to see Renesmee laughing softly. When she raised an eyebrow, Renesmee smiled.

"Life is full of new experiences, that's what Alice always tells me. Sure, it may all be happening really fast but it'll slow down eventually and that's when the fun really starts." It was then that Shiloh realized she had been wrong about earlier.

Renesmee could chase the demons away as well.

"I just wish Seth would hurry up and get here. For years, I've practically ripped myself apart trying not to destroy anything or anyone. But meeting his mom scares me more than that. What if she doesn't like me?" Renesmee placed a hand on Shiloh's shoulder to comfort her.

"You'll be fine. And you can stop your worrying, Seth's here." Shiloh would have asked the dhampir how she knew that, but she felt Seth's presence as he stepped onto the property.

In a blur, Shiloh was at the door, opening it, letting Seth step inside. He greeted her with his trademark grin and she returned the gesture. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if she was ready. Nodding once, Shiloh waved to Renesmee before following Seth as he headed back outside.

Her stomach did backflips and somersaults as she and Seth walked to the reservation. Unconsciously, she reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing in a bid for comfort.

"She'll love you," He whispered as he laced their fingers together, "I know she will."

As they stepped into the reservation, they were met by two others. Shiloh knew one was Seth's sister, Leah. She was the only she-wolf and she looked just like him. The other was someone she had not met before, but had seen around the Cullen home. He was Jacob, Renesmee's best friend. And the leader of Seth's pack.

"I thought I was just meeting your mom, Seth. This was not part of the plan." Shiloh turned to leave but Seth kept a firm hold on her hand.

"You're meeting my family, Shi. That includes my sister and Jacob. Please, don't run away, not again." She saw the same pleading in his eyes that had been there when she first met him. Sighing, she let him lead her towards the other wolves.

Jacob introduced himself first, shaking her hand and grinning knowingly at Seth. Shiloh could understand why Renesmee was so attached to him, he was kind and his presence exuded comfort.

Leah, on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite. She made no move to greet Shiloh, but instead glared at her. Shiloh could practically see the disapproval wafting off of her.

Shiloh stuck close to Seth as he led her and the others to his home. As the entered, Leah pushed past them and walked into what seemed to be the living room, where two older adults sat. One was a woman, who looked as tough as Leah but whose eyes matched Seth's gentle nature. This was, undoubtedly, Sue Clearwater. The other, who nodded towards Jacob when he entered the room, was someone Shiloh didn't know yet. But he had some connection to the pack leader.

"Mom, this is Shiloh. My imprint." Seth said, clearly and confidently. Shiloh blushed as Sue stood up and walked towards her, placing her hands on her shoulders. As Sue gazed at her, Shiloh began to feel uncomfortable, shifting underneath the intense stare.

"My, Seth, she's beautiful. Very rare, though. You only come across one every few centuries. They tend to stay well-hidden." Shiloh's breath hitched. This woman, with just one look, knew what she was? She glanced over at Seth who had the same look of surprise written across his face.

"You...know...what I am?" Shiloh finally managed to whisper after a few moments of silence.

"I wouldn't be a good council leader if I didn't have knowledge of 'mythical' creatures. Besides, child, it's in your eyes. Your kind are defined by the pain and fear they feel. You spend your entire existence trying to control your ability, but never fully attaining what you desire." Her words cut through Shiloh like a knife.

"I'll never be able to attain full control?" Shiloh choked out, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh child, there's no need for sadness. To attain full control is to reverse the effects of the fall. You'd lose all your humanity and become what half of you longs to be." Sue explained.

Shiloh, prepared to say more, was cut off by an irritated Leah.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell you two are talking about?" She demanded and both Sue and Shiloh broke out of the reverie they were having. Sue didn't answer though, Seth did.

"Shiloh isn't human, Leah." Leah raised an eyebrow.

"She's a bloodsucker?"

"No! She's..." Seth looked over at his mother and imprint who both nodded, giving him their consent to tell the secret, "She's a Nephilim."

"Nephilim?" Jacob asked.

"I'm half-angel, half-human. My father was an angel who was forced to wander the Earth after the fall of Lucifer. Originally, all the fallen Seraphim were wiped out in the flood but some managed to survive. My father was one of them." Shiloh answered.

"So you have...wings...and stuff?" Leah asked.

"No, but I do have power, power that's really hard to control because the two parts of my heritage are constantly at war. And your mom is right, if my human side wins then I'll never be able to control my abilities. But if I let my angel side win, I'll cease to be human." Shiloh looked at Seth, sadness flooding through her.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I never fell, Seth. By giving up my human side, I'd have to leave and go to Paradise, where angels belong." The words were followed by a tense silence as Seth swallowed hard before leaving the room. Shiloh looked apologetically at Leah and Sue, "I guess this was a bad idea, after all."

"You think?" Leah snapped before walking out to find Seth. Her words did nothing to ease the biting guilt that was creeping into her.

"Shiloh..." Sue tried to comfort her, but Shiloh shook her head as she backed out of the room and hurried outside.

In the cool air, Shiloh caught sight of Seth and Leah with the former looking up at her. She waited to see if he would approach her, but blinked back tears when he didn't. Whispering an apology, she let her body melt into the wind and let is whisk her into the forest, far away from the reservation.

It had been a mistake. All of it. And she was a fool to have gotten her hopes up.

Materializing in front of the cottage she had burned down a month and half earlier, Shiloh knelt down and took some of the ashes in her hands. This was it, she thought, she had to leave again. Her heart ached at the idea, but there was no way she could stay. Not if he'd always look at her the way he had just mere minutes earlier.

Pure agony written across his face.

"Shiloh!" Expecting to see Leah or Sue, Shiloh was surprised to see Renesmee and her mother, Bella.

"Nessie, how did you...?"

"Alice."

Shiloh nodded stiffly, "It turns out, I could be just like him, my father. But better. I could go home, to Paradise."

"What about Seth?" Renesmee asked, "You are his imprint right? Wouldn't leaving kill him? Or something like that?"

Shiloh fought back tears, "I don't know. And he won't talk to me, so maybe I never will."

Her body shook as it was overcome with emotion and she began to panic as she felt the little control she had over her power begin to slip away. Overhead, the wind began to blow fiercely and the ashes of the house began to surround her. This was dangerous, she thought, she had to leave.

"Shiloh...come back with us. Carlisle can help you." Shiloh shook her head at Bella's plea. She couldn't be around anyone. Not anymore.

As a jolt of power raced through her, Shiloh felt the ground beneath her begin to crack. She looked at Renesmee and Bella warningly, and they quickly backed away.

"Shiloh!" Renesmee cried but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry," Shiloh breathed, "I'm so sorry."

Renesmee and Bella sped away as the ground around Shiloh imploded. Renesmee let out a shriek as the force of the blast threw her into a tree. Bella was immediately at her side and they rushed back to the cabin, but found nothing there but a large gaping hole where Shiloh had been. She was gone.

"Shiloh!"

**See? Told you all the fluff and good feelings wouldn't last long. Now, this is where the real fun starts. Get ready, because here it comes. **

**And a shout out to all my lovely reviewers. You guys rock! **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie does. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

–

_I thought I saw you late last night,  
>but it was just a flash of light.<br>An angel passing._

-Pieces of a Dream, Anastacia

–

"Seth, please get out of bed. It was fine the first week but it's been nearly two months. You have got to get yourself together." Leah scolded her brother as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom. She knew her words would have no effect on him. She'd been giving him the same speech every day for nearly two months, and he had yet to stir.

Sighing in defeat, Leah walked back out into the living room where Jacob and Edward were waiting.

"Nothing?" Jacob asked and she shook her head.

"I can't get through to him and neither can my mom. The only time he gets out of that bed is when you order him to, Jake. And I know how much you hate doing that." She ran a hand through her hair and exhaled. She couldn't blame Seth for his sadness. He had cared deeply for Shiloh and her mysterious absence had left him more than hurt and confused. He was broken and no one could put the pieces back together.

"Can't anyone find her?" Jacob asked.

"Nephilim can only be found when they want to be. Why do you think no one can see angels?" Edward answered for Leah, "Seth only found Shiloh because either she wasn't good at hiding or she didn't want to hide anymore."

"Dammit!" Leah whispered, "I can't stand to see him like this. There has to be something we can do."

"I'll talk to Seth," Edward offered, "I don't like the idea of getting inside his head when he's like this, but it might help us bring her back to him."

"And if that doesn't work?" Leah asked.

"Would you shut up and be optimistic for once? This is your _brother_ we're talking about." Jacob spat.

Leah knew he was right and stopped arguing. Stepping aside, she left Edward step pass her to go to Seth's room. Though she wanted to stay and listen, she knew it wasn't the best idea. With one last look in the direction of Seth's room, she followed Jacob outside.

Once they were gone, Edward opened the door of Seth's room and walked inside. Though he couldn't see the young wolf, he knew Seth was buried beneath the blankets piled onto the bed. It was a pitiful sight but it reminded him of when he thought he had lost Bella. Though he had gone to more extreme measures, he had experienced the same feeling of brokenness that Seth was now feeling.

"It's not your fault, you know." He spoke, having read the boy's thoughts, "In a way, I can identify with Shiloh."

There was slight stir in and Edward knew that Seth was listening. His mind has ceased its thoughts and he was now giving Edward his undivided attention.

"For a long time, I thought I was monster, damned to walk this world alone. I hated myself because of what I was and how people feared me. I used to think that if I went back in time, I'd beg Carlisle to just let me die. That death would be much better than an endless existence as a killer

"Because of what she is, the power that she cannot control, Shiloh shares that feeling. That she's a monster. She may not have said, but she thought she was an abomination. That there was no saving her from her fate. But in the last few days she was here, her thoughts began to change. When she would look at you, she'd do something she never thought she'd do. She'd hope, Seth. You gave her hope. And I think that's why, in the end, she left."

Edward looked over Seth who was now sitting up at staring at him. His eyes were red and he looked as though he had aged in the short amount of time since Shiloh left. Edward wondered if he should continue as he took in the pained expression on the young wolf's face. It hurt for him to listen to it, but he silently begged Edward to finish. He wanted to know why. Edward never took his eyes off of Seth as he spoke.

"In the end, she left because she knew that she could never give what you want. If she chose not to fully control her powers, then there'd always be that danger. The danger that one day, when neither of you expect it, she'd snap. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. But if she took full control of her powers, well you know what will happen. And you'd be left alone. Either way, you'd end up hurt and that's the last thing she wants."

Seth shook his head at Edward's words and whispered, "I don't care..."

"Seth-"

"I don't care about any of that. She's my imprint and my goal is to do everything to keep her happy and safe. I lost the right to be self-centered when I looked into her eyes for the first time." Edward watched as Seth stood to his feet. Tears began to flow down his face as he spoke, "I want what's best for _her_ and if that means that she has to gain control of her powers and leave, then I'll just deal. I'll learn to move on."

"Seth-"

"No! Just shut up and listen to me! Okay? I'll cherish the little bit of time I can spend with her and I'll...I'll love her every second of it. I just want her here with me, Edward. I don't want to be without her."

Edward stood up and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, attempting to comfort him. Seth shivered at the contact and looked over at the vampire.

"Please, help me find her." He pleaded.

"I'll do my best, Seth, for you." Seth silently thanked him as the door to his room opened to reveal Jacob and Leah, who had returned moments earlier.

Leah immediately embraced her brother and whispered apologies to him. He sniffed and smiled sadly at her, promising to 'never scare her like that again.' Edward joined Jacob beside the door.

"You've done a lot for my family, and I want to start returning the favor," Jacob raised an eyebrow at Edward, "I want to find her, for him. Seth has done nothing to deserve the pain he feels."

They watched for a few more moments before leaving the Clearwater siblings and heading outside. It was another rainy day but neither were affected by the downpour. There was too much anticipation in the air. Both knew the feeling all too well. It was the anticipation of a hunt.

"Where do we start looking?"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

–

_I say your name in silence  
>You don't wanna hear it right now<em>

-Don't Jump, Tokio Hotel

–

Seattle was a far as she could run. She wanted to go farther, but something held her back. It was like she was tethered to Forks, the reservation, and to Seth. She did her best to keep her mind from straying towards him, but the dreams didn't lie. She missed him. She ached for him.

He was the first to see who she really was. Afraid.

She spent the past two months trying to get herself together. After reigning in her powers, she began seek out the one person who could possibly help her. A doctor her mother always took her to, he was also Nephilim. She finally managed to contact him and they planned to meet at a small coffee shop.

Where Shiloh was headed now.

As she entered the small cafe, she smiled at the workers who were either serving customers or just sitting around and talking. It was raining, so there wasn't much business.

"You've grown since I saw you last." Shiloh blushed as she approached the table where the young doctor was sitting. She sat down across from him and sighed.

"A lot's changed since you last saw me," She confessed, "But I didn't call you here to tell you about my wretched life. I have a question and I want you to take me completely seriously."

"Yes, Shiloh?"

"How do you slay an angel?"

The doctor blinked a few times as her question sank in. Nervously laughing, he tried to see if she was kidding, but her blank expression gave no indication if she was or not.

"Shiloh, you know that going after your father would result in death. Why are you still considering such a thing?" Shiloh shook her head.

"That's not why I'm asking," She whispered, "I don't care about him anymore. This is about me."

"Shiloh, please, I know the pain that you're going through. Ending your life is _not _an option. It's next to impossible to slay a Nephilim." Shiloh shook her head again, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's not that, either. While I was away, I...met someone," An image of Seth floated through her mind and her heart gave an involuntary jolt, "Despite all my resistance, he's become special to me. I need to know, though, if there's a way to kill me if I _ever _lose control. I'd rather die than hurt him."

The doctor leaned back in his chair and gazed at Shiloh. She wasn't the same little girl he had known years earlier. That little girl had put her pain before everything else, even herself. He never thought she'd ever be able to even begin to love. But here she was, begging him for a piece of knowledge that he never wanted to share. Because she loved someone.

"Shiloh, what you're asking me, is beyond unreasonable," Her face fell and she could feel her hear plummeting but he continued, "But if you're willing to make such a sacrifice, then I trust that you won't abuse this knowledge."

A few minutes later, Shiloh stepped out into the downpour, bidding the doctor goodbye. She finally had what she needed, a way out. As she walked through the rain, she let her thoughts stray to the young wolf she felt connected to. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't go back. Not yet.

Not when she finally had a choice.

To go back was to deny her angelic heritage. She'd never want full control because she'd never want to leave his side. But to keep going, to spend years learning and attaining knowledge of who she was, with the hope of gaining Paradise, would it be worth it?

Shiloh looked at her hands and thought of the destruction they could cause. The power that coursed through them could split the Earth in half. Millions of lives could be ended with just a flick of her wrist and it terrified her. Shivering, she remembered something Seth had told her months earlier.

"_I don't think any of this was by accident, you know? We were given these abilities for a reason, whether we like or not." _

Shielding her face, and looking up at the gray sky, she wondered what her reason was. Why had she been given such power? For the first time in her life, Shiloh prayed for an answer. Someone, somewhere, just had to hear her cries. There had to be someone listening, just waiting to answer her questions. They just had to be there.

Or maybe not. Maybe, she'd have to find the answers for herself. If that were so, it'd raise another question.

Where did she start looking?

**I know it's short but I don't want to reveal too much. Besides, it's more of an inner monologue than anything. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I encourage you to drop a review. Give me enough reviews and I'll start adding sneak peeks to the end of every chapter. **

**Much like this:**

"_Seth, it's too dangerous right now. Just be patient." _

_Seth ignored Jacob as he got out of the car and began running through the streets, his instincts guiding him. Thunder rolled and lightning crackled through the air as people ran past him, desperate to find safety. Some yelled at him, warning him to get inside, lest he be killed by the coming storm. But Seth was no fool. This wasn't a storm, it was much too powerful to be just a storm. And the scent that filled his lungs further convinced him. _

_No, this was no storm. This was what he had been looking for. _

_This was Shiloh._

**Excited? You should be. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

–

_Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<em>

-Whispers in the Dark, Skillet

–

"Did you find anything today?" Sue asked her son one night when he returned from his daily search for his imprint. He didn't bother answer, and she knew the answer by looking at the slump of his shoulders, "You'll find her, Seth. I know it."

Seth wished he had her hope. Since Edward offered to help him search two weeks earlier, they'd been moving nonstop since then. Alice, who could see only a fraction of Shiloh, was able to give them their first lead. She had not left the state. And Seth wondered why.

Days passed, however, with no sign of her. Seth would pick up a faint trail of her scent but it always led to dead ends. His frustration grew more intense with each failure, but he wouldn't give up. Shiloh was his world now, and he was going to go the distance for her.

He spent each night waiting for the sun to rise, a new day to begin, anxious to continue looking. His mother made special arrangements with his school so he could keep up with his schoolwork and search, without his education becoming a hindrance to him. He was grateful for that, since Shiloh dominated his thoughts. There were days he even forgot to eat, which Leah scolded him for.

His sister had been surprisingly supportive of his endeavor. He asked her, one night, why she didn't hate Shiloh for leaving him.

"I do hate her, actually. But I know that you love her, despite only knowing her for a month. I guess if I ever imprint, I'll understand."

Her words made him seriously question his feelings towards Shiloh. Sure, he felt strongly connected to her because of the imprint but he was still afraid that he was falling too fast. He couldn't bear to think of the pain he'd feel if she rejected him when he finally found her.

So he chose to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

As the sun rose over the horizon, indicating a new day, Seth nearly sprinted out of his room. He startled his mother who was coming to wake him up for breakfast. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he grabbed a piece of toast and ran outside. Leaping into the air, he phased and bounded into the forest.

As he ran, he noticed something was different, like the forest had shifted. There was a new scent in the air, one that he wasn't too fond of. It was the scent of a vampire, a vampire that didn't belong to the Cullen clan.

"Seth!" He heard Bella call his name as he stepped onto the Cullen property. He whined in response but didn't phase. His instincts were telling him that danger was near.

"You're here early, Seth" Edward came outside and joined Bella. He noticed immediately that Seth was on the defensive and read his thoughts, "Be ready for anything, Bella. Seth picked up a scent."

As if on cue, the object of Seth's sense of smell sped out of the forest and stopped a few yards away from the three. Seth growled, ready to attack. Edward held up a hand to stop him as Carlisle and the rest of the family came outside.

"It's alright, Seth, he's a friend of Carlisle's." Edward said but Seth didn't back down. He didn't trust any vampire outside of the Cullen family. Especially ones with red eyes, like the one standing before him. He snarled as the vampire approached him and bowed low.

"No need to be alarmed, Seth. I asked him to come and help us find Shiloh. He plans to honor the treaty and will not hunt here." Carlisle assured him.

Seth growled again before finally backing down, but still refused to phase. He looked at Edward, who understood that he would be the interpreter between the wolf and the vampire.

"He wants to wait for his Alpha to arrive." Edward told them all.

"Well, that's understandable. Come, Daniel, make yourself at home." Seth watched as the vampire, Daniel, followed Carlisle and Esme into the house. Everyone followed them inside except for Renesmee, who had gotten up after hearing the excitement. She walked over to Seth, who was now laying on the ground, and sat beside him. She ran a hand through his fur and scratched behind his ears. This ushered a whine from the young wolf.

"Shiloh would scratch behind the ears, huh. Don't worry, Seth, you're not the only one who misses her. She was one of my first real friends outside of the my family and the pack. No offense, or anything." Seth growled softly and Renesmee chuckled softly.

"You'll find her, Seth. We all know you will. That's what I like about you. You never give up, no matter what. You'll bring Shiloh home." She whispered as she leaned back against him.

Seth eventually lost track of time and possibly fell asleep because the next thing he was aware of was Jacob standing over him, also in wolf form. His pack leader growled and motioned to Renesmee who was fast asleep, snuggled in his fur.

_I can explain, I swear. _Seth said, nervous laughter resounding through his mind.

_I'm sure you can. Where's everyone else? _Jacob asked.

_Inside, Carlisle brought in a new vamp to help us find Shiloh. I think he's got some special kind of ability. _Seth explained and Jacob snarled.

_That's risky! Who knows what that bloodsucker might do while he's here. _Seth told Jacob he shared the same sentiment earlier with Edward. He made mention of the new vampire's agreement to honor the treaty. Jacob laughed.

_We'll see about that._

Seth waited until Jacob nudged Renesmee awake before standing up. He watched in envy as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and hugged him tightly. His heart ached for Shiloh's touch even more now. Jacob looked at him apologetically, promising that they'd find her.

"Seth! Jacob! Phase and come inside." It was Bella, who stood on the porch waiting for them.

Seth looked to Jacob for his approval and his leader nodded his consent. They disappeared into the forest for a few moments and reappeared with sweat pants on. They followed Bella inside where the entire clan was gathered. Carlisle stood and gestured to the new vampire with crimson eyes.

"This is Daniel, a friend of mine from Italy. He's come to offer his assistance in finding Shiloh." The leader of the Cullens explained.

"And how does he plan on doing that?" Seth's voice was tinged with venom, he was more than uncomfortable around the vamp.

"I have a special ability that helps be find anyone in the world, as long as I know what they look like." Daniel answered as he stood and held out his hand. Seth didn't take it.

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Seth spat.

"This girl, I understand she's special to you. I promise, that I will find her so that you can be reunited," Daniel grinned, "I happen to be a sucker for romances, you see. Young love has its way of moving me."

As he spoke, Seth appraised him. The more he stared at the vampire, the more his mind screamed that he was in danger. He couldn't trust him. Not with Shiloh. Not with anything.

"No." The room grew silent as all eyes fell on Seth, "I don't care what you can do. I'll find her without your help."

Carlisle stood to appease Seth but the young wolf shook his head and left the room. Walking outside, Seth berated himself for giving up what might have been his only chance at finding his imprint. But he didn't regret it. There had been something off about Daniel. His intentions were too pure. And Seth was never one for being paranoid. His gut had proved itself time and time again.

With a roar, Seth phased back into his wolf form and ran into the forest. He had to think. If Shiloh didn't really leave, where could she have gone?

As the day grew old, Seth was close to exhaustion as he ran through every bit of forest until he reached the outskirts of Port Angeles. It was there that an idea hit him.

Retracing his steps, Seth raced back to La Push and headed for the cliffs. There, he phased back into his human form and stood on the edge of the cliff, just a few feet away from where Shiloh had cracked it.

As the sun shone on him, Seth decided that he'd have to take a chance. His gut had never led him astray before. He hoped it wouldn't start now. Closing his eyes, Seth began to listen. As he listened he remembered the first two times he had met Shiloh. Both times, the sky had been stormy and gray. Both times, there had been thunder. And both times, the days had started out crystal clear, not a cloud in the sky. Focusing his hearing, Seth searched and searched until he found what he was looking for.

Thunder.

His eyes snapped opened and he turned to phase, only to come face to face with Jacob.

"Seth..." Jacob began, ready to scold him for his earlier behavior and absence but Seth stopped him with his own words.

"I found her." Jacob's eyes widened and he put aside what he was going to say.

"How? Where?"

"I didn't realize it before. I'll blame that on trauma. But both times, when I first met Shiloh, it was either storming or about to storm. Shiloh has power over what's around her and her emotions affect her powers. And remember what Bella and Renesmee said? Before she disappeared, there was thunder and lightning, like she was creating a storm." Seth rambled, growing more excited as each word spilled out of his mouth.

Jacob smiled, "Sounds to me like you did find her, and without that bloodsucker's help. Speaking of which, I know you had your reasons for acting the way you did. I didn't trust him one bit either."

"I'm glad you understand, now can we get a move on?" Seth asked.

"Sure, do you have an idea of where she is?" Seth nodded and closed his eyes to listen again.

"Seattle."

"Looks like we're heading to Seattle, then. And I guess I'm driving." Jacob groaned.

They phased and headed to the reservation where, after getting dressed, they got into Jacob's car and began the long drive to Seattle.

The drive there was deathly silent as Seth watched the storms clouds roll in from just over the horizon. Everywhere else was clear and sunny, except Seattle. Where Shiloh was.

As they got closer into the city, they ran into heavy traffic caused by accidents. The sound of thunder exploded in Seth's ear drums as he rolled down the window and tried to get a better look. He couldn't see anything though, but he did pick up a scent. Her scent.

"She's here." Jacob looked over in shock as Seth opened the door and began to climb out.

"Seth, it's too dangerous right now. Just be patient."

Seth ignored Jacob as he got out of the car and began running through the streets, his instincts guiding him. Thunder rolled and lightning crackled through the air as people ran past him, desperate to find safety. Some yelled at him, warning him to get inside, lest he be killed by the coming storm. But Seth was no fool. This wasn't a storm, it was much too powerful to be just a storm. And the scent that filled his lungs further convinced him.

No, this was no storm. This was what he had been looking for.

This was Shiloh.

**Oh snap, it's about to get real. I hope you're enjoying it so far, and I highly encourage you to drop a review and tell me how I'm doing. In the meantime, here's a preview for chapter nine:**

_He reached out and grabbed Shiloh's arm, but she wrenched herself away from him, sending him flying into a building with a blast of wind. _

"_Don't ever touch me again. You hear me?" She snarled at the vampire that was now sneering at her. _

"_Oh I hear you, Nephilim, loud and clear."_

**Stay tuned for more!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

–

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
>Like God in heaven gave me a turn.<em>

-Weight of the World, Evanescence

–

She remembered a story her mother had told her years ago, about a young boy believing the sky was falling. She had laughed, calling the boy a fool. The sky could never fall.

Standing on the rooftop gave her a whole new perspective. All around her, the sky seemed to be crumbling down and she stood at the center of it. She looked on in sadness as people ran through the streets, desperate for safety. She wanted to help them but knew she'd do more harm then good. After all, she was the cause of the violent storm.

As the wind whipped through her hair, she tried to gain control but it was too late. She couldn't put a stop to the storm and she wondered how many would now suffer because of her.

With a deep sigh, she took a step towards the edge of the building and let herself fall. The ground shook when she landed and she coughed as dust filled her nose and eyes. Standing up, she stopped at the sight of someone standing before her.

"That's not something you see every day. You just fell over ten stories and survived." He grinned and took a step towards her. Her nerves were on fire as red flags went up in her mind. No sane person would be outside, not when it was dangerous.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm no one special. I'm more interested in knowing who you are. You're certainly not one of us. Nope, not with those eyes." Shiloh gasped when he seemed to disappear, only to reappear behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, his breath trickling down her neck.

"You're a vampire," She managed to whisper.

The man chuckled, "Indeed I am, and you...are neither human nor vampire. So what are you?"

"That's none of your damn business." She spat as she wrenched herself away from him. Above her, thunder cracked and lightning struck the ground behind her.

"Well, I'll be damned. Quite literally, actually. You are one of them, aren't you? A Seraphim? No wait, you couldn't be. You lack their glow, but not their power. You're a halfer! A Nephilim."

She backed out away as he got closer to her. With lightning fast reflexes he reached out and grabbed her arm, but she wrenched herself away from him, sending him flying into a building with a blast of wind.

"Don't ever touch me again. You hear me?" She snarled at the vampire that was now sneering at her.

"Oh I hear you, Nephilim, loud and clear." He laughed and he launched himself at her.

Blood spilled from her neck where he managed to claw at her. This caused Shiloh to lose further control of her power and she found herself surrounded by a tornado of debris and electricity. Gasping, she tried to regain control over herself, but the vampire's continuous attacks prevented that from happening.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she reached out and grabbed him. With a cry, she tore his arms off, eliciting a cry of pain from him. His eyes bulged as she pushed him away. Breathing shallowly, he made a move to charge her again, but a strike of lightning hit him just as he leaped into the air. With a scream, he disintegrated.

Shiloh breathed a sigh of relief as she fell to her knees, the tornado still swirling around her. Without realizing it, tears began to fall and she shook as the little bit of hope she had began to fade away. Closing her eyes, she wondered if she should just give in to her power and lay everything to waste.

"Shiloh!" Her eyes snapped open at the sound of _his _voice.

"Seth?" She stood up and her laughed in surprise when she saw Seth standing just outside the swirling wind. Worry was etched across his face as he looked for some way to help her.

"Shi? Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yea! I can hear you, Seth." She called out to him, her heart aching for him even more than it had before.

"Okay, I need you to listen to me. I don't know what happened but you have to calm down. Okay? Just breathe, Shiloh and control your power." She heeded his words and closed her eyes again, willing herself to calm down. She took deep breaths and felt everything around her begin to change.

The sound of rushing wind died down and metal clanked around her as debris fell to the ground. A smile spread across her face when she realized she had done it. She had stopped herself and controlled her power.

"I did it!" She cried only to be engulfed by Seth, who had rushed over and threw his arms around her. She embraced him and tears flowed freely as they stood among the debris. Above them, the sky began to clear up and the sun peaked through the clouds.

"I missed you," Seth whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I just...you were in so much pain..." She trailed off when he placed his hand on her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

"I know now, Shi, that you have a choice. And I know that no matter what choice you make, it'll be the best one for you. So don't worry about me, okay?" His eyes were pleading, "I just want you to home, where you belong."

Shi's breath hitched and she thought for a split second that Seth was going to kiss her. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a a snarl. Pulling apart, Seth immediately phased at the sight of another vampire. Shiloh backed away as the two creatures circled each other. However, instead of going for Seth, the female vamp turned its attention to Shiloh and lunged for her.

"You bitch!" It hissed and Shiloh wondered if the vampire she had killed earlier had been this one's friend or mate. She didn't have time to relate the two as she ducked out of the way and the vampire sailed over her.

The female quickly recovered and rushed at Shiloh, teeth bared. Seth came to the rescue and knocked her out of the way, taking the force of the vampire's attack. He let out a whine and Shiloh tried to block out the deafening crack she had heard.

Seth collapsed to the ground and Shiloh was immediately at his side.

"Seth!" He whined softly as his eyes began to close, "No, you've got to stay awake, Seth. Stay awake!"

Behind her, Shiloh could hear the vampire as she charged at them. Fueled by anger, she stood up and with a swipe of her hand, knocked the female yards away from them. With a snarl, she sped to the vampire's side and pressed her foot hard onto the female's chest.

"An eye for an eye, right? I kill your friend so you kill mine?" She hissed.

"I'd like to see how you'd survive without your _mate._" The vampire growled back. Shiloh just spat on her and continued to press until she heard a crack. The female gasped as Shiloh crushed her ribcage in. Her eyes went wide and sightless and Shiloh stepped away from her. Summoning what little control she had, a blast of lightning engulfed the vampire and like her mate, she disintegrated.

Once the threat was taken care of, Shiloh was at Seth's side again. He was now phased back into human form and Shiloh took off her jacket and placed it over him. Around her, she could hear shouts as the people who lived in the city began to come back outside. Knowing that she had to get him hidden, Shiloh mustered up her strength and pick him up, bridal style, taking him into an alleyway.

There, she placed his head in her lap and whispered to him, urging him to stay awake. He mumbled something to her but it was too incoherent to understand, so she brushed it off as nothing. Finally, after nearly half an hour, Jacob found them.

Shiloh helped the pack leader put Seth into the backseat of the Rabbit.

The ride back to La Push was tense and silent. And when the got there, the tension got even worse. Jacob had called ahead, so Leah was waiting to meet them. Upon seeing Shiloh, she scowled and stalked over to her.

"_You._ He wouldn't have gotten hurt if it had not been for _you._" She snarled and pushed Shiloh out of the way so she could get a better look at Seth. When she had finished assessing his injuries, she rounded on Shiloh again. If looks could kill, even the Nephilim would have died right then.

"I don't give a damn if you are his imprint. I don't want you around him!" She all but screamed as she approached Shiloh until they were chest to chest and she was glaring down at the other girl. Shiloh took a step back and tried to steady her breathing, which had become shallow. Leah had every right to be angry, so she had to struggle to control herself.

"Leah, step off. Provoking her is not a good idea." Jacob interceded and shot a sympathetic look at Shiloh who was trying to get a hold of herself.

"It's not my fault she's a...monster." Leah hissed before turning and going to attend to Seth.

Shiloh watched in shocked silence as Leah carried her brother into their house to care for him. Her words still sinking in. As tears pricked the back of her eyes, Shiloh fought the urge to run away. Seth would only come after her again and she couldn't risk him being hurt again.

That didn't mean she had to stick around, though. Ignoring Jacob's calls, she turned and sprinted into the forest. She wanted get as far away as she could from her, the one who hated her. The who made her remember what she was.

A monster.

Without realizing, Shiloh stumbled unto the Cullen property. As she walked up to the house, she was greeted by Esme, who took her into her arms. Accepting the comfort, Shiloh began to cry. And as she cried, she remembered the story her mother used to tell her about the boy who believed the sky was falling. The sky may not have been falling, but even if it was,

Shiloh was in too much pain to notice.

**Tense right? And of course, there's classic Leah. Gotta love her (or hate her, your choice). Anyways, I'm not one to beg for reviews but I've got like over 250 hits on this story and only six reviews. Come on, it doesn't take that long to stop and tell me what you think. I'd greatly appreciate it because it helps with my writing. So, please. Be kind. Leave a review. **

**Now, without further ado, a preview of the next chapter:**

"_I did what was best for you!" Leah growled at Seth as she watched him change into more decent clothes. As he moved to walk past her, she placed a hand on his shoulder but couldn't say anything. The venomous glare he was giving her stopped her dead in her tracks. _

"_No, Leah. You didn't."_

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

–

_I wanted you to know _

_I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<em>

-Broken, Seether

–

The last thing Seth remembered before blacking out was telling Shiloh he loved her. He didn't know if she heard him or if she could even understand him. He hoped she did. He wanted her to know. She _needed _to know that she loved by someone. That no matter how bad she thought herself to be, there was someone who knew better. Someone who could take the pain away and was willing to fight her battles for her. She needed someone like that.

Someone like Seth.

When he gasped awake, he wasn't greeted by his imprint but by Jacob. His Alpha, upon realizing his Beta was awake, immediately called for Leah to bring him some food and water. Seth was more than grateful because he was starving.

"How long have I been out?" He asked after getting some food in his stomach. His voice was hoarse from disuse and it cracked a bit.

"Two days, you took a beating out there, Seth. If I had known Shiloh would do this to you, I wouldn't have let you go after her." Jacob told him.

"What?" Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you talking about, Jake? Shiloh didn't do this to me."

Jacob frowned, "She didn't? Then who did?"

"We were attacked by a vampire. Shiloh killed her mate and she wanted to revenge. I jumped in front of her to block her from an attack. That's how I got hurt." Seth explained before asking a question that had been on his mind since he first opened his eyes, "Where is Shiloh?"

Jacob looked away and Seth saw remorse and guilt flash across his face as he answered, "You should ask Leah that question."

Testing his physical wellness, Seth shifted into a better position on his bed. Upon feeling no pain, he stood up and walked out into the living room, where Leah and Sue were waiting. Sue made to stand up and greet him with a hug but stopped when she took note of the serious expression on his face.

"What did you say to her?" He all but snarled at Leah. When she refused to answer, he began to feel anger creeping up, "_Tell me._"

"I told her to leave," She still didn't look at him, "That's all."

Seth could tell she was lying. She could never make eye contact when she lied and he wondered what cruel thing she had said to Shiloh. As his mind ran over the possibilities, he felt his rage growing.

"You had no right to do that. She's my _imprint, _Leah." He snarled at her. Finally, she stood up and faced him.

"You've been out for two days because of her," She snapped back, "She uncontrollable and dangerous. I don't care if she is your soul mate. She _hurt _you, Seth. She's a monster."

"She did nothing to me, Leah. I got hurt because I was protecting her from a _vampire!_ So you had no right to send her away!" He turned and headed back to his bed room. His sister following after him.

"I did what was best for you!" Leah growled at Seth as she watched him change into more decent clothes. As he moved to walk past her, she placed a hand on his shoulder but couldn't say anything. The venomous glare he was giving her stopped her dead in her tracks.

"No, Leah. You didn't." He made his way towards the door and stopped, "And Leah? She's not a monster," He looked straight into her eyes, "_You _are."

Slamming the door behind him, Seth headed straight to the forest. As he walked, he felt his anger begin to leave and guilt set in. Sure, he had a right to be angry but he knew he had taken it too far by calling his sister a monster. He'd apologize later, he promised himself. But now, he had a more pressing matter to attend to. When he reached the Cullen property, he was met at the edge of the yard by Edward.

He was led into the house, where he greeted everyone kindly. He made small talk with Carlisle who told him of his plans to begin training Shiloh the day after tomorrow. He promised to be there as support before being led into the kitchen by Renesmee to try one of her new dishes, crème brulee. He gently turned her down and asked her to put some in a container for him to eat later.

Once he managed to escape the hospitality, he met Edward by the foot of the stairs. Without having to exchange any words, he followed the vampire up the stairs and down a hall to a closed bedroom door. Edward knocked twice before wishing Seth good luck and heading back downstairs. Seth waited for a few minutes, but no answer came. Sensing Shiloh's presence inside, he began to speak.

"Shi? It's me, Seth. I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but I'm here, okay? I'm here if you want to see me and even if you don't, I'll still be here...waiting." He closed his eyes and turned to lean against the door. Sliding down, he made himself comfortable on the floor and prepared for the long wait.

Hours passed and still, no answer came. Seth didn't mind though. He'd wait for as a long as he had to. Besides, Renesmee was a fantastic cook and she kept him very well fed. Every now and then, a Cullen would come and talk to him and they had very interesting conversations.

He and Alice discussed his and Shiloh's wedding (she liked to be optimistic) and he gave her permission to plan it, unless Shiloh decided otherwise. They chose wedding colors (pale yellow and baby blue) and gave it a celestial theme. He was listing his groomsmen when Bella came to relieve Alice of her 'entertain Seth' duty. Once Bella made herself comfortable beside him, they began to talk.

He learned that Renesmee would be fully grown by the end of the next year and Edward was getting himself prepared for her courtship with Jacob. Seth laughed at the idea of Jacob asking him, his once arch-rival, for his permission to take his daughter out on a date. Bella laughed too and asked if he'd play referee. He happily obliged.

Edward soon whisked Bella away on a hunting trip and she was replaced by Renesmee.

"Do you think she'll come out? She won't even talk to me." The dhampir asked as she sat down beside Seth. The young wolf looked up at the door and shrugged.

"It's up to her. All we can do is wait." He told her and she frowned.

"I hate that she's in so much pain. When she came back, she looked so sad. She wouldn't smile, not even at Uncle Emmett's lame jokes. I like her smile, not the sad one. The one where she seems to brighten a whole room. You know?" Seth nodded, remembering that specific smile. He'd only seen it once, months earlier. He didn't remember why she'd been smiling but it was accompanied with a laugh. He loved her laugh. He wanted to hear it again, soon.

"Sometimes, we have to go through pain. It hurts but it helps us define who we are. Are we fighters, who eventually come out victorious? Or are we just weak and unable to cope? It's because of pain that we have our great leaders and heroes. They had to go through a lot of crap to get where they are now, and they overcame it. They fought their battles and won them, because they never stopped fighting. Even when the pain seemed like too much. They never gave up..." He trailed off when he heard the lock in the door turn. Renesmee gave him a thumbs up before hurrying away, just as the door slowly opened to reveal Shiloh. Seth moved to embrace her but she held out a hand and stopped him. Her face was tear-stained and her voice hoarse from crying as she spoke.

"But what if that battle is too big to be fought alone? What if, no matter how hard they fought, one could eventually become overwhelmed?" Seth smiled down at her and cupped her face, his eyes meeting hers.

"I never said they did it alone." He whispered as his lips met hers. The world around them fell away as they wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss. Seth smiled when he tasted salt and felt his own tears trickle down his face. This was it, he thought. This was what he had been waiting for.

This felt _right._

When they pulled apart, Seth chuckled as he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. She lay her head against his chest and he held her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. It was the perfect moment, he thought, and he could feel every ounce of emotion as it began to overwhelm him. He loved this girl.

He loved her with every fiber of his being.

"Seth?" Shiloh said softly, "I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm so sorry I hurt you..." He shut her up with another kiss, this one more chaste than the last one.

"You did nothing wrong, Shi. You hear me?" She nodded and buried her face in his chest.

They stayed like that for awhile, until Carlisle found them and asked Seth if he'd like to stay for dinner. The young wolf happily obliged and, taking Shiloh's hand, led his imprint downstairs where Renesmee was waiting with a bowl of homemade chicken Alfredo. They were also greeted by the sight of Daniel, causing the hairs Seth's neck to raise. Every part of him screamed danger as he approached the vampire.

"I see you've found your...friend." Daniel smiled and Seth nodded stiffly. Shiloh, who could feel the tension and unease, looked at Seth questioningly but didn't speak. He would explain it to her later.

After dinner, Shiloh walked to Seth to the door, letting him kiss her one last time before telling him goodnight. Before she closed the door, though, he stopped her. It was now or never.

"I love you," Her eyes widened and she struggled to find word but failed. Seth just smirked, "I just wanted you to know. Night, Shiloh."

As he headed back to the reservation, he wondered if anything could knock him off cloud nine.

He hoped not.

**Well, that was certainly fun to write. I love fluff (even angsty fluff). It's just so cute! Unfortunately, it's not meant to last long, so enjoy it while you can. Anyways, let's get on with a preview of the next chapter. Shall we?**

**Next chapter:**

"_You ready Shiloh? You're going to learn focus today. So focus on Emmett and take him down," Carlisle turned to Emmett, "Don't go easy on her. Now, any questions?"_

_Shiloh smirked, "If I accidentally kill Emmett, would you hold it against me?" _

_Carlisle smiled as he stepped away from the two, "No, not really. Now...attack!" _

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

–

_I pray to God everyday,  
>To keep you forever.<em>

-Next 2 You, Chris Brown

–

Shiloh stood waiting as Seth walked up the porch steps. They didn't speak as he took her hand and let her lead him into the house. In the living room, the rest of the Cullens were waiting for them. Shiloh noticed Seth tense up, again, at the sight of Daniel. She knew that he didn't trust the new vampire, and neither did she. There was something suspicious about him that she couldn't place. She often caught him watching her and it creeped her out.

When Carlisle stood up, she shrugged off her worry, "Are you ready?" She nodded.

Today was her first official day of training. She was more than excited but also nervous. Casting a glance at Seth, she wondered if he was truly alright with what she was doing. It would be years before she would attain full control, if she even chose to. Could he live with the idea of possibly being separated from her one day? For eternity?

"Shi, it's time to go." Seth nudged her and gave a smile. Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed the living room was now empty.

"Sorry," She mumbled and they followed after the others. Seth phased when they reached the edge of the forest so he could keep pace with the vampires and Shiloh.

The air smelled of rain as clouds rolled in overhead. The world around them was silent except for their harsh breathing and feet hitting the ground. They fell into a perfect rhythm as they moved, like they were one person instead of two separate beings. Both moved with power that was both wildly uncontrollable and perfectly tamed. In perfect sync, they emerged from the forest and skidded to a stop in a clearing where the vampires, and Jacob, were waiting.

Shiloh smiled softly at Seth who nudged her gently before trotting over to sit next to Jacob. The Cullens and Daniel formed a circle, with Carlisle standing in the middle.

"Welcome to your first day of training, Shiloh. I'm honored that I get to teach such a powerful being like you." Shiloh blushed and shrugged him off. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm glad you're willing to teach me, since I might end up killing all of you by accident." She deadpanned and Carlisle chuckled.

"We'll just make sure that doesn't happen," He turned and motioned for Emmett to come and stand beside him, "Once again, I ask: Are you ready, Shiloh?"

Shiloh nodded, "More than ready."

"You're going to learn focus today. So focus on Emmett and take him down," Carlisle turned to Emmett, "Don't go easy on her. Now, any questions?"

Shiloh smirked, "If I accidentally kill Emmett, would you hold it against me?"

Carlisle smiled as he stepped away from the two, "No, not really. Now...attack!"

Shiloh barely flinch as Emmett lunged at her. Her Nephilim instincts immediately kicked in and she met his attack with one of her own. Their collision was like a clap of thunder as they met in a deadlock in the center of the clearing. Shiloh gasped as a jolt ran through her body and she heard the sound of cracking. Immediately, Emmett pulled away and backed off. He looked down at his hands and his eyes widened at the cracks in them, which began to instantly heal. Shiloh panted and she shot an apologetic glance at him. He just stared at her in disbelief.

"That's good, Shiloh. But you must focus your strength. You don't lack any power, but you do lack focus. You must focus in order to gain precision so that you don't overuse your abilities and wear your body out. This time, when Emmett attacks, you won't lash out. Instead, try defending. Focus your power and give it one sole purpose: protection."

Shiloh nodded and steadied herself. Taking heed of Carlisle's words, she focused her energies on protecting herself and those around her. This time, when Emmett attacked, she threw up and arm and successfully blocked his attack. There was another sickening crack as Emmett recoiled and backed off.

"Well done, Shiloh. Now you need to try and reduce the amount of power you put out. That way, Emmett won't lose a limb." Carlisle said with a smirk. Emmett rolled his eyes as he rounded on Shiloh and charged her.

Fearing that she'd hurt him again, Shiloh completely dodged the attack and sped out of the way. Sliding to a stop, she was surprised by an attack from Jasper. Gasping, she was thrown several yards and hit a tree. Pain flared through her as she groaned and tried to stand back up.

"It'd be better if you don't dodge, Shiloh. Unless you want an unfair fight." Jasper mused as he appeared by her side and helped her up.

"Whatever, Jasper. That was a cheap shot and you know it." She snapped as she walked back the to the center of the clearing. She motioned for Emmett and Jasper to attack her and they promptly obliged.

An hour later, Shiloh kneeled in the center of the clearing. She was out of breath and almost unable to stand any longer. Her clothes were ripped and dirty and sweat dripped from her brow. Around her, Jacob and the male Cullens stood in defensive positions, anticipating her next attack.

Closing her eyes, Shiloh focused her energies and stood up once more. Jacob was the first to charge her, followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. She was able to fend off Jacob and Jasper easily, blasting them backwards with a gust of wind. Overhead, thunder cracked as she met Emmett's attack head on, again. This time, however, she was able to not only stop his attack but deflected it, knocking him backwards with a sharp kick. Edward, however, gave her a run for her money. His speed was unmatched as he repeatedly attacked her, trying to land a hit. Focusing, she defended every one of his attacks but found herself growing more and more tired. She was reaching limit far too quickly. When she met another one of Edward's blows, she sank to one knee and could no longer stand. Edward backed off instantly and put distance between them.

"Not yet Seth! She's got to discharge the excess power. It's weighing her down." She heard Carlisle say. With a groan, she placed both of her hands on the ground. Sighing deeply, she released all her extra power into the ground. As it flowed out of her, deep cracks formed in the ground and the plants began to turn to ash and floated away in the wind. It was a beautiful but frightening sight.

Once she was done, Shiloh fell over and lay on the ground. The cool dirt soothed her and she wondered if she could just fall asleep there. She probably would have. But Seth had other plans. He had phased back into his form half an hour earlier, choosing not to engage in battle with his imprint. He came and sat beside her, letting her rest her head in lap. His fingers ran through her hair as he looked down at her.

"You're getting there," He smiled softly, "It's pretty insane, actually. I knew you were powerful but you completely destroyed this place."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended by that statement." Shiloh chuckled as she reached up and placed a hand on his face. As she let her hand travel across his soft skin, she wanted him to kiss her again. She wanted him to tell her she loved him again.

"Don't be so sensitive, Shi. But if it makes you feel any better, what I meant to say was, you're awesome." She grinned as she let her hand drop.

"I know, I'm pretty spiffy when I want to be." He laughed.

"That's one of the many reason why I love you," There it was again, those three glorious words, "It doesn't freak you out, right? I just..." He trailed off when she tried to sit up, only to let out a pain gasp and lay back down again.

"Seth? Carry me home?" She didn't even have to ask. She noted that Seth probably moved faster because before she even realized it, she was in his arms and he was carrying her into the forest. The vampires and Jacob had left minutes earlier, wanting to give the two some alone time.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable being carried bridal style, Shiloh asked Seth to stop and with the little strength she had left, she hopped onto his back and let him carry her piggyback. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was like a drug to her now.

"You never answered my question," Seth said softly, "It doesn't freak you out, right?"

"Tell me why you love me," Shiloh whispered, "Not because I don't believe you or because I'm freaked out. I just want to know."

She could practically feel Seth smiling as he spoke, "When I first met you and imprinted on you, I knew that there was some reason why. It wasn't because of some voodoo soul mate thing that made me want to find you when you ran away. I wanted to meet the girl that called herself a monster. I wanted to know if I could change your mind, because the girl I saw...she wasn't a monster. She may have been scared and confused. But she was far from dangerous and even farther from monstrous.

"Then I got to know you, Shiloh. Do you know that you're hilarious when you want to be? You're charming, a bit of a flirt, and you've got the cutest laugh. There's so many thing I've noticed about you that make you special. But I think what makes you stand out from everyone else, why I know we were placed together, is that you never put yourself first. I know you've been struggling with deciding whether or not you want to attain full control. You've been thinking of me and of how much I'd hurt if you left.

"I won't lie, it'd hurt, but what I want you to do is to not think of me. For once in your life, Shiloh, do what's best for you. I trust you and know that you'll make the best decision for yourself. And I'll be happy with that. And I'll continue to love you."

"Seth..?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever stop being perfect, okay?"

Seth just laughed as they reached the Cullen house. It was with great reluctance that Shiloh allowed herself to be separated from him. Before letting Jasper help her into the house, she wrapped an arm around Seth's neck and pulled his head down so his lips could meet hers. Though she didn't know if she loved him yet or if she would choose him over Paradise, one thing was very clear to her.

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. She had found that someone. The one who would understand. The one who would see her for who and what she truly was. The good, the bad, and the deadly.

And still love her for it.

**I don't have much to say so just leave a review and tell me what you think. Here's your preview!**

**Next chapter:**

_As they stood in front of each other, with Quil and Embry behind him making bets, Seth wondered who would win? Sure, Shiloh had earth-shaking power under her belt but Leah fought dirty. They were more than equally matched and had the potential to absolutely destroy the place. They probably would unless someone stepped in. Someone like him, Seth sighed. _

_He really didn't want to get killed today. _

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

–

_It hurts when you need me  
>And I can't break your fall<em>

-Hurt, Thousand Foot Krutch

–

"I dare you to jump," Seth grinned when he met Shiloh on the La Push cliffs. She looked at him incredulously before stalking past him. He followed after, taking her hand and letting her lead him.

"What'd your mom say?" She asked as they walked. She was referring to their conversation on the phone the night before. Seth had mentioned to her that his mom wanted to redo their first meeting. Shiloh had obliged and asked him to make plans for it with his mom.

"She says tonight is fine, if you're fine with it. Unless your training interferes." Shiloh stopped walking and frowned as she thought about this. After a few moments of she turned and looked at Seth.

"Will Leah be there?" He knew she was going to ask sooner or later. Leah made no secret that she wasn't a fan of Shiloh. She made it a point to leave whenever his imprint came to visit and was always rude to her. He was glad that Shiloh wasn't discouraged by it, though she did feel bad about it. She wanted Leah to like her, but Seth made sure she didn't worry too much over it. His sister would come around.

Eventually.

"Yes, Shi, she does live there. Our other two pack members will be there too. I told you about them, right?" Shiloh nodded. Quil and Embry didn't run with the pack as often as he and Leah did. Jacob gave them the freedom to come and go since both wanted to finish school, and Embry had recently imprinted with a girl he met in Port Angeles. He liked to visit her a lot, which usually got in the way of patrol.

"I guess I can be a little excited," Shiloh sighed before grinning, "For your sake."

Seth rolled his eyes before taking her hand and leading her through the forest. Everyone was waiting for them when they met at Angel's Field (Renesmee named it after Shiloh nearly decimated the place). Normally, Seth would have stuck around for Shiloh's training but he had to help his mom get ready for dinner that night. She was feeding five wolves and a Nephilim who gave them a run for their money in the eating department.

Giving Shiloh a quick kiss on the cheek, he phased and headed towards the reservation. He was greeted by Quil and Embry as he walked up to his house. Embry's imprint, Lily, was there as well. She smiled shyly at Seth as he passed. Walking into the kitchen, he found his mother and Leah already hard at work. Grabbing an oven mitt off the counter, he began to pitch in.

"Seth?" His mother asked when she saw him, "I thought you'd be with Shiloh."

Seth pulled a pan of steak out of the oven and replaced it with another one, "We don't have spend every second of the day together, mom. Besides, she's training."

"Ah, yes. Billy told that Jacob's been helping them with that. How's it going so far?" Sue took out three giant bags of lettuce and a big bowl.

"She's doing great, actually. Carlisle's been thinking about do some teamwork stuff, you know? He wants to know if she and I can fight together." A loud clang tore Seth's attention from his mother as Leah stalked past him. He noticed a crushed pot sitting on the counter where she had been standing once before. Casting his mother a worried glance, Sue waved him off.

"She's just jealous, Seth. You've imprinted and she hasn't. Don't think anything of it." His mother sighed as she put down her work and followed after Leah. Seth continued to work in silence, finishing the steak and the salad his mother had been preparing.

A little light-headed from breathing in so much hot air, Seth walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"I haven't seen Leah that angry since she was in Sam's pack." Seth looked up to see Quil who was coming inside to give Embry and Lily some alone time.

"She just...she really doesn't like my imprint." Seth sighed. Though his mother told him it was because Leah was jealous, Seth knew it was more than just that. There was a another, a much deeper reason as to why Leah couldn't stand Shiloh.

"I heard about her, a Nephilim. Billy told Embry and I about her when we visited him a few days ago. And I thought Renesmee was cool."

Once he was feeling a little better, Seth left Quil to finish dinner. His mother joined him a few minutes later, but there was still no sign of Leah. Seth wondered if she'd skip dinner altogether.

After another hour, dinner was finally prepared and was spread across the dining room table. Seth made sure to save a seat beside him for Shiloh before going back into the kitchen to get drinks. As he was reaching inside the refrigerator, he heard the front door slam open and assumed Leah was back. Looking up, he saw a startled Embry and a concerned Jacob.

"You need to come outside, _now_." Jacob told him and Seth ran past him out the door and into the cool evening air.

Standing just a few yards away from the house was Leah. She had a scowl written across her face and she was glaring at something. Or, rather, some_one_. Not too far from Leah was Shiloh, and though her expression made her seem harmless, Seth could see the steely resolve in her cold, cobalt eyes.

"Dude...do something." Embry urged as he stood protectively in front of Lily, just in case.

As they stood in front of each other, with Quil and Embry behind him making bets, Seth wondered who would win? Sure, Shiloh had earth-shaking power under her belt but Leah fought dirty. They were more than equally matched and had the potential to absolutely destroy the place. They probably would unless someone stepped in. Someone like him, Seth sighed.

He really didn't want to get killed today.

"Leah, step off." Carefully, he stepped in between the two girls and held his arms out, "You too, Shiloh."

Leah ignored him as she took a step back, preparing to phase. Shiloh still didn't make a move but Seth could feel the air growing thick with energy. Her control was getting better, making her far more deadly than before. He was wrong earlier, Leah didn't stand a chance.

"I'll say it again, _step off, _both of you!" He all but shouted. Leah let out a snarl as she began to phase. Idiot, Seth thought, she was really going to attack.

Knowing there was no other option, Seth phased as well and stood protectively in front of Shiloh. As he stood beside her, he whined and nudged her shoulder softly. To his relief, Shiloh backed down and he could feel the air growing lighter. Growling, with the anger he had felt toward her before creeping back up, he dared Leah to attack. If she did, he wouldn't hold back. It was against the rules for a member of the pack to hurt or kill another member's imprint.

Leah roared as she charged at Seth, leaping into the air to take him down. Seth knocked Shiloh out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. Recovering quickly, he rounded on his sister and snapped viciously at her. Though he did want to hurt her, he'd do what ever it took to get her back down from Shiloh.

Breaking apart, the Clearwater siblings prepared themselves to attack again. Once more, Leah attacked first and this time, Seth easily dodged her. Her speed was better than his, though, and she recovered quickly enough to hit again. With a whine, Seth slammed to the ground and slid to a stop in front of Shiloh. He growled softly as he stood up, his eyes connecting with Shiloh's for a brief moment.

"Seth," She whispered, "Stop this. You're hurting her, a lot."

Seth whined softly, turning to face Leah. She was still ready to attack, but he was not. Feeling the anger fade away, Seth lay down at Shiloh's feet. She smiled softly as she knelt beside him and ran a hand through his fur. Looking at his sister, he met her eyes.

_Stop this, Leah. I don't want to fight you. _

_Oh yea? That's not what you were saying a second ago. You were ready to rip me to shreds, your own sister, because you wanted to protect that _thing!_ She's got you so wrapped around her finger and you don't even realize it. You're just so convinced that you love her. How? How Seth? How can you love something like her? Something so...unnatural. _

Seth could hear the pain in her thoughts. Quil was right, it was like she was in Sam's pack all over again. That's when he realized it, why she was so angry.

_Leah, listen to me. I'm sorry for not saying this before, but I'd never hurt you like Sam did. I'm your brother, not him. No matter who I imprint on, you'll always be my sister. I can't promise to always put you above everything. Sometimes Shiloh will come first, but I would never just cast you aside and forget about you. Never, Leah. I love you too much._

There was silence as Leah let Seth's words sink in. She let out a whine as she walked over to him and Shiloh. Her eyes softened slightly as she looked down at him before looking at Shiloh. The Nephilim smiled softly and her eyes offered an apology. Moving past them, Leah bounded off into the forest and disappeared. Once she was gone, Seth stood back up and ran in the opposite direction of his sister, catching a pair of sweatpants Jacob threw him in his mouth as he passed.

A few minutes later, the youngest Clearwater returned and joined the others for dinner. As they all sat down, Seth felt Shiloh take his hand.

"Do you think she'll come back?" His imprint spoke softly so only he would hear.

"Maybe." He told her, "But don't worry about it. She'll be alright."

He expected her to ask how he knew this. If she had, he would have told her that it was his brotherly intuition. It wouldn't have been a complete lie, because part of did just know that Leah would be fine. The other part knew because two words still echoed through his mind. They were the last two words Leah had said before running off and they served as confirmation that everything would turn out fine.

_Thank you.._

**I don't particularly like this chapter. I feel like it serves no real purpose but at the same time, it does. Anyways, review and tell me what **_**you **_**think of it. Alright? **

**Next chapter:**

"_We'll call it a...spiritual journey. Dr. Cullen believes it will help with your training." Sue explained as she placed the beads around Shiloh's neck._

"_I guess I can buy that. Now, tell me exactly what I'm doing?" Shiloh asked as she sat down in the chair Seth had placed in the middle of the room. _

"_Well, my dear, you'll be dreaming. Now close your eyes and focus." Shiloh did as she was told. For a few moments, nothing happened. She tried to open her eyes and tell Sue that the bead weren't working, but found herself unable to. Beginning to panic, she tried to stand but when she did, she was no longer standing in the Clearwater living room. Instead, she stood in the middle of Angel's Field. _

_And it was snowing. Weird._

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

–

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<em>

-Sweet Dreams, Emily Browning

–

Shiloh woke up suddenly, a scream caught in her throat and cool hands on her shoulders. Focusing, she looked up to see Edward and Alice in front of her. Feeling a rush of calm wash over, she glanced and saw Jasper standing in the doorway.

"You were having another nightmare," Edward explained, "I could hear your thoughts screaming all the way downstairs. Are you okay?"

Shiloh placed a hand on her forehead and exhaled. No, she was not okay. She'd been having the same nightmare since she had dinner at Seth's house. It was always the same and she could never remember any of it after she woke up. It unnerved her.

"Alice, call Seth," Edward finally said after moments of silence. Knowing that he had just read her thoughts, she knew that there was no stopping him. She didn't want Seth to worry, though.

"I don't need Seth to protect from everything, you know. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Shiloh argued.

"Tell me that when you aren't shaking and covered in sweat." Edward smirked and Shiloh rolled her eyes.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Edward. Don't treat me like one," She lay back on her pillows, "I'm half-angel for goodness' sake. I can handle a few nightmares."

"You sound like Bella did when she was still human, you know." Edward told her as he stood up and turned to leave. Shiloh watched him and Jasper go, though she wished they hadn't left. She may not have been weak, but she certainly didn't want to be alone.

As an answer to her unspoken prayers, Seth appeared in the doorway. Shiloh felt guilt for the look of utter worry that was written across his face. She may not have needed, but he certainly did. Sitting up again, Shiloh motioned for him to come and sit on the bed. He silently obliged, closing the door before moving towards her.

When he was sitting near her, Shiloh leaned forward and placed her chin on his shoulder. Feeling him tense up, she wrapped her arms around him, willing him to calm down.

"Edward says you've been having these dreams for a week. How come you didn't tell me?" She could hear the hurt in his voice and her guilt grew worse. She hadn't wanted him to worry but that had backfired. Now he was more than worried. He was in pain.

"Because, Seth, I didn't want you to feel like you had to sit by my bedside every night and hold my hand. Nightmares aren't a rarity, everyone has them. And they go away after awhile." She felt him relax slightly.

"What are they about?" He asked.

"I can never remember them," Shiloh told him, "When I wake up, they become a blur to me."

She looked up at the young wolf and saw that he had a thoughtful expression on his face. He was trying to solve her problem, like he always did. She sighed in exasperation, so much for not wanting him to worry. Finally, he pulled away from her embrace and stood up. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Shi. I promise to be here when you wake up." He whispered and Shiloh lay back. As she closed her eyes, she felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. One thing she had always found to be surprisingly easy for her was sleeping.

As she drifted off to sleep, she felt a warm hand enclosed around hers. There was no need to worry, she thought, he would be here when she woke up. He wasn't going anywhere.

The next morning, Shiloh groaned softly underneath a foreign weight. As her eyes opened and she regained her vision, she noted that her bed was at least three times warmer than it ever had been. Sitting up a bit, Shiloh took note of a tan arm that lay across her abdomen. With a smile, she looked over at Seth who lay fast asleep beside her. His features were softened as he slept and he looked absolutely darling. Shiloh didn't even want to wake him.

"I didn't know Carlisle allowed conjugal visits. Another surprise, I guess." Shiloh was snapped from her reverie by the sound of a foreign voice.

The visitor, Daniel, stood in the doorway of her bedroom, watching her. As her eyes met his, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She still couldn't understand how the Cullens could trust him. There was something so..._off_...about him.

"I don't remember give you my permission to enter my room." She hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Seth.

"You're right, how rude of me. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were alright. You gave everyone quite a scare last night, my dear." His voice was like velvet and it irritated Shiloh. Her instincts told her to rip him apart like she did with other two vampires but she stopped herself. He hadn't done anything to threaten her, yet.

"Why are you still even here? Last I heard, Carlisle only needed you to find me. I'm back, so you can go." Shiloh swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The lights flickered as she glared at Daniel, giving him a silent warning if he was up to no good.

"Well, I would leave, but I'm waiting on my friends. They left awhile ago to hunt and haven't heard from them since. I am quite worried about them, though." His tone indicated otherwise and he looked at Shiloh as if she was guilty of something.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that they contact you soon so you can go home. Now, if you would be ever so kind and _leave._ I thank you for your concern." Behind her, she heard the bed shift. Glancing backwards, cobalt eyes met dark brown ones. Seth was awake and he didn't look too happy. Daniel, noting the deadly tension in the air, finally took the hint.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't make too much noise." He smirked before leaving. Once he was gone, Shiloh willed herself to calm down. She didn't need to blow a hole in the house because some creep got her worked up.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and she felt relieved as Seth buried his face in the crook of her neck. Leaning back against him, she let him hold her up. It was her way of telling him that she trusted him completely.

Once the air cleared up and Shiloh felt safe enough, she pulled away from Seth. Taking his hand, she led him downstairs where everyone was gathered and doing various things. To her surprise, there was another visitor who was talking to Carlisle. It was Sue.

Seth greeted his mother and they whispered to each other while Shiloh was pulled into the kitchen by Renesmee who had made breakfast. She greeted Jacob, who was also there, as he ate a large plate of breakfast foods. Her curiosity was now piqued as she ate from the plate that was set in front of her by the dhampir.

Once she was finished, she took her dish and headed over to the sink to wash it. As she worked, she felt a cold chill go down her spine. It was like someone was watching her. Giving a quick glance around the room, Shiloh took note of Daniel looking at her from afar. He was such a creep.

"Shiloh, can you come here for a second?" She heard Carlisle call for her. Drying her plate and putting it on the counter, Shiloh walked back into the living room.

"Yes?"

"We're canceling your training today. Sue has asked that you spend the day with her.Is that alright with you?" Shiloh nodded hesitantly. This was sudden, why would Seth's mom want to spend time with her?

Sue smiled kindly at her and Shiloh let her doubts fade as she followed the woman out into the cool morning air. She turned and gave Seth a small wave before climbing into Sue's car. He gave her a thumbs-up as they drove away, leaving him behind.

"I swear," Sue laughed, "He is so attached to you. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Shiloh blushed and a smile crept unto her face. She was as attached to Seth as he was to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Sue drove onto the reservation. As they pulled up in front of the Clearwater house, Shiloh noticed Leah standing outside.

It had been a week since their almost-fight. Leah had backed off considerably and now seemed to tolerate Shiloh. Though she wondered what had changed, Shiloh knew that Seth had something to do with it. She was grateful and hoped she and Leah could now start over and possibly become friends. It seemed like a far-fetched idea, but Shiloh had learned to hope. And so she hoped everything would work out.

Sue led her into the house and the first thing Shiloh noticed was all the furniture in the living room was gone. The only thing there was a single wooden chair that sat in the middle of the room.

"Seth tells me you've been having nightmares," Sue spoke as she walked over to the fireplace and pulled a necklace made of black beads off the mantle, "Dreams are a curious thing, you know. Many believe them to just be images the mind produces at random. But I believe them to be more. Have a seat, Shiloh. I want you to be comfortable."

"And this is...?" Shiloh inquired.

"We'll call it a...spiritual journey. Dr. Cullen believes it will help with your training." Sue explained as she placed the beads around Shiloh's neck.

"I guess I can buy that. Now, tell me exactly what I'm doing?" Shiloh asked as she sat down in the chair that had been placed in the middle of the room.

"Well, my dear, you'll be dreaming. Now close your eyes and focus." Shiloh did as she was told. For a few moments, nothing happened. She tried to open her eyes and tell Sue that the beads weren't working, but found herself unable to. Beginning to panic, she tried to stand but when she did, she was no longer standing in the Clearwater living room.

_Instead, she stood in the middle of Angel's Field..._

**Cliffhanger! That's right, I went there. You'll just have to stick around to find out what happens next. Now, I know this story lacks a lot of fluff except for a few moments. So I've decided to write a one shot depicting Seth and Shiloh's first 'real' date. Check it out and tell me what you think, alright? And thank you to all my fabulous reviewers. You guys rock! Here's your preview.**

**Next Chapter:**

"_I admit it, my intentions haven't been so...pure. I'm a scientist, so sue me," Daniel grinned wickedly as Seth snarled at him, "She's a curious creature, that Nephilim. I'd love to get my hands on her and find out what makes her...tick." _

_That was it. Seth lunged for him._

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

–

_It seems impossible for me to let this go  
>Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control <em>

-Impossible, Manafest

–

Seth spent his day without Shiloh on the Cullens' couch with Emmett and Jacob. They were immersed in an intense game of Black Ops and Seth was not interested in losing. He had fifty dollars riding on his victory and he wanted to buy his imprint something nice.

"Hey Nessie," Seth smiled but didn't look away from the screen when Renesmee came and sat in between him and Jacob. The dhampir watched the game intently before placing a hand on Seth's shoulder.

_How much you got riding on this one?_ She always knew about the bets they made. And usually helped the one she favored most to win, which was usually Jacob.

"Fifty," Seth told her, "And I don't really feel like losing today."

Renesmee smirked, _Daddy says you want to buy Shiloh a gift, why?_

"It's been four months since I imprinted on her, I wanna celebrate." Seth explained. He managed to win the round and grinned wildly, until Jacob stated coming after him.

_Well, looks to me like you'll need my help. Jacob doesn't like losing. I think you can take Emmett, though. He's a bit rusty. _Renesmee glanced from Seth to Jake before looking back at Seth with a raised eyebrow. Her smirk had morphed into a wicked grin.

"What will it cost me?"

_Not much, I just get to plan your fourth month anniversary. Deal? _Seth shrugged, it wasn't a bad arrangement. Renesmee spent enough time with Alice to develop her planning skills. He trusted her with this.

"Do your worst." Seth grinned and Renesmee took her hand off his shoulders.

He held in his laughter as Renesmee stood up in front of the television and demand that Jacob spend time with her. At first, Jacob refused but when Renesmee began to pout and her eyes glazed over with tears, Seth took the opportunity to blast him, defeating his game character.

"No way!" Jacob immediately cried foul but didn't get to argue long as Renesmee grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom for some quality time.

Jumping back into the game, Seth quickly finished off Emmett and claimed his fifty dollars. As he was counting it, he wandered into the kitchen for a bite to eat. He was greeted, however, by a rather unpleasant sight. Daniel leaned against the counter, watching the young wolf as he entered.

With his instincts suddenly on fire, Seth moved cautiously as he passed the vampire.

"You believe me to a be threat." It was statement, an amused one. Seth stopped in his tracks and looked at Daniel, who had a smile playing across his lips.

"You can consider that an understatement. I agree with Shiloh, I see no reason for you to still be here. You can just go find your friends and leave," Seth glared, "But there's something else..."

"Very observant, young wolf. I could go find my friends and be on my way but I find myself to be absolutely fascinated by something here." Daniel stood up straight and neared Seth, who in turn backed away. The hairs stood on the back of his neck and he had to fight the urge to phase.

"And what would that be?" His teeth were clenched to avoid ripping out a snarl in the vampire's direction. He was ready to attack. He just needed a good reason to destroy the Cullens' kitchen.

"Why, you already know, boy. That Nephilim companion of yours, well she's certainly caught my eye. Such beauty and rarity, I'd hate to leave without running a few _tests _on her." Cold rage washed over Seth and he took a threatening step forward.

"Tests?" He hissed, "And to think that the Cullens trust you."

"I admit it, my intentions haven't been so...pure. I'm a scientist, so sue me," Daniel grinned wickedly as Seth snarled at him, "She's a curious creature, that Nephilim. I'd love to get my hands on her and find out what makes her...tick."

That was it. Seth lunged for him.

A crash resounded through the house as Seth phased and went for Daniel's throat. Fortunately for the vampire, the kitchen impeded much of Seth's movement and he was able to escape. Seth let out a howl as he chased after the vampire, moving past a stunned Emmett and Rosalie.

Out in the yard, Daniel turned and stood in an attack position just as Seth leaped in front of him. Snarling, Seth circled the vampire, looking for weak points and blind spots. He wanted this _thing_ dead. And he wanted it dead now.

"Seth!" Jacob came rushing out of the house, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Renesmee stood watching in the doorway as the three stood between Seth and Daniel.

Seth growled and prepared to attack again, willing to go through his Alpha and the two Cullens to take down the vampire. Sensing Seth's deadly resolve, Jacob phased as well so he could communicate with his angry Beta.

_What has gotten into you? _Jacob demanded as he stood in front of Seth, blocking his path.

_That vampire...he can't be trusted. _Seth told Jacob before replaying the conversation he'd had with Daniel just moments before. Jacob's eyes widened at the realization and he cast a glance at Emmett and Rosalie before his eyes rested on Daniel. With a snarl, he turned and joined Seth, baring his teeth in warning.

"Have you mongrels lost your minds?" Rosalie spat, "He's a friend!"

_No. He isn't. _Seth thought before leaping into the air, sailing over Rosalie, and landing next to Daniel. Moving quickly, he lunged for Daniel again. This time, he successfully pinned him down. Before he could begin ripping him apart, though, two arms wrapped his neck and tried to pull him away.

Seth bucked at Emmett and howled for Jacob's assistance. A moment later, he was freed as Jacob carefully pulled Emmett away from him and flung him a good distance away. The Alpha now stood ready to fight Rosalie, while Seth took on Daniel.

The vampire managed to free himself from Seth's clutches while the young wolf had been distracted and was now making a run for it, heading into the forest. Seth bounded after him, unwilling to let his prey escape. When they crossed over into the Quileute territory, Seth mentally grinned. Daniel was more than fair game, now.

_Seth!_ It was Leah, _What's going on? I'm sensing bloodsucker!_

Seth told her everything he'd told Jacob before returning to the task at hand. Leah joined him and managed to catch up to Daniel, biting into his neck and flinging him into a tree.

With vampire stunned, Seth slowed his pace as he approached Daniel. His mind ran over hundreds over way he could make the vampire suffer. He wanted him to die a slow painful death for even thinking of hurting Shiloh.

"Seth!" Seth snarled, he was getting tried over everyone calling his name. He just wanted to kill the leech and get things over with.

_Don't distract me, Edward. You know why I'm doing this._

"Listen to me, Seth. I know that you want restitution, but think about this. He hasn't hurt Shiloh, has he?" The last thing Seth wanted was a voice of reason.

_He plans to, Edward. And I can't risk Shiloh being hurt, she's been through too much already._ As Seth gazed down at the vampire, their eyes met and he could feel a quiver in his resolve. Daniel's eyes were crying out for the last thing Seth expected: mercy.

"He won't hurt her, Seth. Lest he risk ending up like the two vamps in Seattle. Shiloh can take care of herself and you know she won't just go down without a fight." Seth mentally chuckled. He could practically hear Shiloh berating him for his sexist attempt at chivalry. She didn't like being taken care of, no matter how much he wanted to do just that.

Slowly, he backed off of Daniel and let the vampire stand. He thanked Seth profusely but Seth merely growled. Daniel nodded, knowing he was receiving a warning. Seth wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he so much as looked in Shiloh's direction again.

Walking past Edward and Leah, Seth headed back to the Cullen's house to apologize. He hoped they'd understand why he'd lost it and wouldn't hold it against him.

Well, Rosalie, might.

"You did the right thing, you know." Edward had caught up to him as they moved through the brush and thicket, "We'll be paying much closer attention to him from now on, in case he ever tries anything."

Seth found some relief in that but still felt intensely uneasy. He didn't want to leave Shiloh's side now, despite the fact that she was more than able to take care of herself. Even so, it made him nauseous just thinking of letting her out of his sight. Edward picked up on this and sighed.

"I know it's hard, but you'll just have to trust us, Seth. You know we think of Shiloh as family and wouldn't dare let anything happen to her. Please, don't worry." He could hear the pleading in his friend's voice and whined, conceding.

_I trust you, all of you. _

Edward thanked him for his faith, knowing that they weren't just guarding Seth's girlfriend. She was his very lifeline now, the only thing holding him to the ground. If he were to lose her, then they'd all lose Seth. The boy they had come to care very deeply about.

The boy with the kindest, sincerest, and friendliest mind Edward had ever heard. He wanted to keep that mind at peace, no matter what. Even if it meant dropping a few death threats along the way. He'd do it for Seth, the one he had come to regard as more than a friend.

He was more like a brother.

**I know it's short, but it's more of a filler than anything since I'm gearing up for the next chapter. It's gonna be intense. Here's a preview**

**Next chapter:**

_Confused, Shiloh turned around and came face to face with her greatest nightmare. _

_Herself. _

"_This is what you become..." The voice whispered and Shiloh realized with a horror that it was her own._

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

–

_Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?  
>Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door<em>

-The Truth Beneath the Rose, Within Temptation

–

_Shiloh took a breath as she stood in the middle of Angel's Field. Except everything was the same. Overhead, storms clouds rolled in and wind whipped the ashes of the field through her hair. It felt so wrong. _

"_Shiloh..." She flinched at the sound of her name, whipping around to see who had called it. She found no one. _

"_Who's there?" She called out, "What do you want?" _

"_Shiloh..." The voice breathed again and Shiloh gasped softly as the world around her began to spin. Growing dizzy from the motion, Shiloh nearly failed to realized that she, seconds later, she was no longer standing in Angel's Field. _

_Instead she stood on the reservation, but it wasn't the same. Through dazed, half-lidded eyes, Shiloh watched as a grown-up Renesmee flitted past her. Turning, she took in the sight of the dhampir in a wedding dress as Renesmee found herself in Jacob's arms. It was such a sweet sight and Shiloh smiled softly, feeling happy for them. _

"_Shiloh...look closer..." _

_Furrowing her eyebrows, Shiloh did as she was told, but nothing seemed to stand out to her. Upon founding nothing, Shiloh turned away from Jacob and Renesmee, finding herself back in Angel's Field once again. _

"_I don't get it," She called out, "Is this supposed to be the future?" _

"_Look closer..."_

_Shiloh nodded as everything began to spin again. This time, however, she wasn't taken back to the reservation. Instead, she stood on what seemed to be a battlefield. Thunder clapped overhead as Shiloh looked around in horror. There weren't human remains laying around her, they were vampires. _

"_Look closer..." Shiloh nodded and she did look closer, later wishing she hadn't when she looked at one of the slain and gazed into the eyes of Bella. _

"_No..." She whispered, "NO!"_

_Instead of returning to the field, Shiloh was back where she started, on the reservation. This time when Renesmee pass her, she wore all black. A solemn expression was written on her face as she headed to a black car and drove out of sight There was no Jacob. Shiloh was beginning to find it hard to breathe._

"_What is this?" She cried out, closing her eyes and wincing from pain, "What happened?" _

"_Shiloh?" Shiloh's eyes snapped open. She was in the field again, with Seth standing before her. Before she could answer him, his eyes widened and he backed away. Confused, Shiloh turned around and came face to face with her greatest nightmare. _

_Herself. _

"_This is what you become..." The voice whispered and Shiloh realized with a horror that it was her own._

_Her black hair was pulled back into a long braid that swept across her back. She wore a black pantsuit with a gray ruffle top, with black sunglasses despite the lack of sunlight. She had a smile on her face as she turned her attention from Seth to the younger version of herself. _

"_Surprised? You knew it would turn out this way." She grinned wickedly as she held a hand towards Seth, her eyes become white and sightless as power surged through the air. _

"_No," Shiloh pleaded as tears began to stream down his face, "Not Seth! Please! You love him!" _

_Her words echoed along with Seth's cries as she watched him be destroyed. His body disintegrated, leaving only ashes behind. Sobbing, Shiloh fell to her knees. No, she thought over and over again, this wasn't the future. This was some horrible nightmare she'd wake up from soon. _

_Except that wasn't happening. _

_Looking up, Shiloh gasped at she met the eyes of her future self. Cold eyes stared into frightened ones as they stared at each other, neither speaking for a few moments. _

"_You...you...loved...him." Shiloh squeaked out, her heart breaking with each word. _

"_You don't even know what love is. Otherwise..." She smirked, "Unfortunately, I can't reveal anything else to you. You'll just have to figure it all out for yourself." _

_Shiloh watched as her future self took a few steps back before doing something she never thought a Nephilim could. Two magnificent wings sprouted from her back and unfurled, revealing all their glory. With a wave, she spread her wings an launched herself off the ground, disappearing in a flash. _

_Grief-stricken and confused, Shiloh collapsed and lay on the ground. Once she was all cried out, she closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep. As she drifted off, she found herself in a half conscious state..._

"Shiloh, listen to me," It was the voice of the last person she'd ever thought would come back to her, "You must come find me. I brought you here for a reason, for you to see what you will become. Your life is in danger. There are those who seek you use you as a weapon, who want to use you to destroy. Listen to me Shiloh, you must come and find me. And trust no one, child."

Shiloh nodded as her eyes began to open, "Dad...?"

She was back in the Clearwater living room, the horrible vision was over. But the last message was resoundingly clear. He was finally calling for her and she had to answer. The life of the one she had come to love was riding on it.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She loved him.

Immediately, Shiloh put her head in her hands as fresh tears began to form. Her body shook as she wept and she willed Seth to come to her. To be with her. While he still had time. She had to leave again, to protect him. He'd hate it but there was no other choice. Shiloh refused to let him die by her hand.

Hell, she refused to let him die period.

"Shi?" She was snapped from her reverie as she heard his warm voice. Her body moved quicker than her mind as she found herself embracing him, catching his lips in hers.

"Seth..." She whispered when they pulled apart.

"Yea?"

"I..." She wanted to say it. She wanted him to know, but it seemed so final. What if this was the last time she'd ever get to tell him how she felt? She couldn't do that to him. She just couldn't.

But her heart yearned for him and the words came spilling out anyway.

"I love you."

Seth's eyes widened slightly as a grin broke out on her face, "You...love me?" Shiloh almost laughed. He seemed so surprised about it.

"I love you, Seth Clearwater. I'm sorry I haven't said it until now but...better late than never?" She tried to smile but it faltered. He'd be crushed, now, when she left.

"Definitely. I love you too, Shiloh."

That night, as she packed her bags, Shiloh frowned when she found a small box on her dresser. Opening it, a tiny slip of paper fell out, and she smiled. It was from Seth. Removing the tissue paper, Shiloh breathed as her fingers delicately traced a locket.

_To my Angel.._. The outside read and Shiloh carefully opened it. A candid shot of her and Seth was inside, though it looked as if it were professional. It had been taking one night when he was getting ready to leave. They were wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed together and they were grinning like maniacs.

As Shiloh clasped it around her neck, she turned and looked at her bags. This was only temporary, she told herself, she'd come back. She'd always come back. For him.

"I'm so sorry, Seth." She whispered as she sensed a presence in her doorway, "Please, tell him that I'm sorry."

"You're doing what you know is right, he'll have to understand." Edward stood in the doorway.

"It'll still rip him apart, I just know it." She sighed as she stood up and walked over to her bed. She shook her head as she looked down at it. There was no way she'd be able to sleep tonight.

"I've learned that sometimes, we have to trust others more than we trust ourselves," Edward turned to leave, "He may not fight the battle _for _you, but he's willing to fight it with you."

Shiloh let his words sink as she lay back on her bed, wishing to be taken away from the waking world. There was too much pain and she just couldn't handle it anymore. As she stared at the ceiling she remembered her conversation with the doctor a month earlier. What if his answer was necessary now?

What if she just had to be killed?

**Honestly, not my favorite chapter. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. I even ran through a few edits and I still don't like it. Of course, my opinion is null and void. It's all about what you guys think, so drop some reviews and tell me! **

**Next chapter:**

"_What is with you? You don't have to take the whole damn world on by yourself!" Seth nearly shouted at her. He sighed, trying to calm himself down, as he moved to stand in front of Edward's Aston Martin. _

"_Move," Shiloh ordered, "I don't have time for this." _

"_No, I'm not going anywhere. Unless you take me with you." Seth smirked and Shiloh rolled her eyes. _

"_Why do you have to be so difficult?" She demanded. _

"_Because that's what happens when you love someone, Shi. You tend to become a little bit selfish." _

**~As the Rush Comes~**


	17. Author's Note

I am officially discontinuing this story. It's not because of any of you. You guys rock. It's more for personal reasons. I realize that this isn't what I'm supposed to be doing with my time and though I will continue to write, it won't be here. Thank you for all the support you've given. It means a lot.

As a parting gift, I've posted the last of the chapters I already had written on my laptop. Maybe one of you could finish the story? Who knows? You could probably tell better than I ever could.

If someone does decide to finish, let me know. I'd love to read it.

~As the Rush Comes~


End file.
